I do
by BethanyMClark16
Summary: Is there a marriage going to happen at NCIS? Also has humor ...has some Tiva BUT IS NOT ALL TIVA!
1. Chapter 1

**I do**

"This is an engagement ring!" Abby Sciuto screamed at Ziva David excitedly, holding Ziva's hand close to her face so she could inspect the ring on Ziva's finger. "And it is on your ring finger" She quietly observed looking more closely. Ziva nodded. "Yes. Abby, it is." Timothy McGee was staring wide eyed at the Israeli beauty and the happy Goth. Tony DiNozzo smiled over his computer screen at Abby's reaction. McGee jumped up and ran over snatching Ziva's hand away from Abby and examining it himself very closely. DiNozzo stood up and went to join the gang surrounding Ziva's desk. He put his hand lightly on her shoulder and grinned. McGee looked at them in shock. "What's wrong, Probie? Jealous?" Ziva laughed lightly. McGee shook his head and spoke barely above a whisper. "Just…surprised." Tony nodded and squeezed Ziva's shoulder lightly. "I bet you are." McGee looked back at the ring and Abby re-claimed Ziva's hand. Tony suddenly pointed at McGee. "Probie!" McGee looked up "What?" Tony grinned. "I have a question." McGee looked worried. "What?" He asked warily. "Wanna be my best-man?" Abby grinned and McGee's faces went straight back to its surprised look. "Uh- yes….Tony I will be your best man. Thanks for asking." Tony nodded. "I couldn't think of a better guy. Plus Ziva is going to ask Gibbs to walk her down the aisle otherwise it probably would have been both of you." McGee nodded. "Well, I'd love to." Abby jumped up and down a bit. Just then Gibbs walked in. "What's with the jumping jacks, Abs?" He asked heading straight to his desk. Abby pointed at Tony and Ziva. Gibbs redirected his gaze to them. When no one said anything McGee picked up Ziva's arm and showed Gibbs the ring. Gibbs nodded. "Congratulations. Both of you." Ziva smiled "Thank you Gibbs." He nodded again. "Grab your gear. Dead Petty officer. Baltimore." McGee grinned. "You're favourite place, DiNozzo." DiNozzo grimaced. "Thanks for reminding me Probie." Everyone grabbed their gear and walked out to the cars.

When they approached the crime scene Tony scowled. "I know half these people from Baltimore PD. Most of them strongly dislike me for transferring to NCIS." McGee smirked. "Finally, Tony out of his comfort zone." He said. Ziva pinched McGee. "That's not nice, McGee." McGee shrugged. As the agents walked over to the crime scene a woman walked over to meet them. "Witness stumbled across the body this morning while out running. Says that he had a crow bar wedged in his head but when they went to get someone to call the cops they got back and the crow bar was gone." All the while she was speaking to all Agents her eyes lingered on Tony the most. "Tony DiNozzo? Is that you?" The woman asked excitedly. Tony groaned. "Yeah, Celia, it's me." She grinned widely at him. "Wow! I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been? I've missed you." She turned to everyone else. "Tony and I used to be partners here when he was with the PD" She smiled. Ziva scoffed. "You could barely recognise you ex-partner? Shows how much you cared." McGee smirked and Gibbs smiled his little smile at Ziva. Celia picked up Ziva's accent and shot her a dirty look "And you can go back to where you came from." She zeroed in on the Star of David pendant around Ziva's neck. "Jewish scum." Tony tensed and his face turned to stone. Celia turned back to him and noticed his cold expression but chose to ignore it. "Anyway, Tony, you and I should go on a date sometime. How about next week? We go see that new movie? Divergent?" Tony shook his head and all but growled at her "I'm going already- with my fiancé." Celia looked shocked, disappointed and a little bit upset. "Who's your fiancé?" She asked. Tony went and stood next to Ziva protectively and wrapped his arm around her waist. No one on the team was smiling now. No one insulted their friends and got away with it. Tony looked Celia in the eye and tightened his arm around Ziva. "She is." Gibbs walked up to Celia and stood right in front of her. "Is there anything else we can help you with or are you done here?" He said calmly and quietly but with an edge to his voice that sent shivers down Celia's spine. Celia tensed. This guy was scary and he barely did anything. Celia shook her head and scurried off to tell her team to get the hell out of there. Gibbs walked up to Ziva. "You ok?" Ziva nodded and walked to the back of the NCIS van and got out a camera and stalked past the team to start taking photos of the crime scene. Gibbs nodded at DiNozzo who went after her. "Ziva. Hey. Stop." Ziva stopped and spun to face him. "What?" Tony reached for her and enveloped her in a hug. She leant against him and his placed a kiss lightly on the top of her head. The NCIS ME, Donald Mallard aka Ducky and his assistant Jimmy Palmer arrived on the scene to see the Baltimore PD scampering away and Tony and Ziva hugging. "I hope I am not interrupting anything Jethro." He announced his arrival by directly speaking to the boss and jumping straight to the point. "Yeah, Duck. Tony's ex-partner kinda called Ziva Jewish scum and told her to go back to where she came from." Ducky looked appalled. "That bastard! How dare she!" Palmer looked horrified and McGee stood staring at his two co-workers hugging in the middle of a crime scene. He smiled at the thought that if Abby had been here she would have probably turned into a vampire and actually sucked that woman's blood. 'I'll have to tell her' McGee thought. Tony kissed the top of Ziva's head and then they pulled away and actually started working. DiNozzo picked up a piece of paper which lay near the body. "Oo, looks like a suicide note. Doesn't this remind you of that film-" Ziva's camera flashing cut him off. "What does the note say?" Gibbs asked. Tony read it. "You're next." He paused and looked up at his boss. "Does that mean, because I picked up the note and read it I'm next?" Gibbs shrugged. Ziva looked at Tony and said "Maybe. They could have a sniper pointing right at your head and you'd be dead in a second and you wouldn't even know." Tony looked at her. "That makes me feel so much better." Tony said sarcasm dripping with every word. McGee looked at Ziva. "You wouldn't be happy though, Ziva." Ziva shook her head. "I didn't say I would be happy but it would give me and excuse to kill someone." Ziva replied standing up and walking over to the dead body. She squatted down next to it and spotted another piece of paper. She quickly took a picture of it then reached out to read it. Ziva stood up. "Well this piece might confirm it's not you who is next, Tony." The others wandered over. "What does it say Ziver?" Gibbs asked. "Yes. You." Gibbs searched his team's faces. Maybe someone was targeting one of them. They'd be damned if they were. He ordered his team look around for more notes but none were found. Gibbs glanced around at the surrounding buildings and noticed nothing unusual. He was about to call Ziva over when he noticed a red dot hovering over her heart. He shouted and legged it at her. Just as the gun shot went off his body slammed straight into hers. Tony and McGee who were stood with Ducky, Palmer and the body looked over in shock. They saw what had happened and no one dared move over to where their boss and co-worker lay fearing they had been shot. Tony almost hurled and McGee took two steps towards them then stopped. Palmer was the one who snapped into action and ran over to the pair. When he got there he approached cautiously looking for any signs of movement. Gibbs stirred first and Palmer rushed forward those last few steps to help him up. Gibbs reached out a hand for Ziva but it dropped to his side when he saw she lay on the ground with her eyes closed blood pooling around her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Opsies..for got to add the usual disclaimer shit in chapter one- other than Celia..she is mine :) but hope y'all enjoyed it! Anyways, without further ado I present you- (didn't mean for that to rhyme but meh) "I do" Chapter Two- (omg, I really am in a rhyming mood today...)**

The rest of the team ran over to where the others were. They all looked at Ziva lying on the ground. At that point Tony did throw up away from Ziva's body. He stayed bent over his knees not looking at his fiancés body lying on the ground. "I only just proposed to her as well." He said. Ducky knelt down beside Ziva's body and examined her. "It's ok, Anthony, she hasn't been shot. Gibbs protected her from that. She just got knocked on the head as they fell." Tony stood up and breathed a sigh of relief. They all did in fact. Tony looked at his puke. "So I contaminated the crime scene for nothing?" Gibbs smiled and shook his head. "You're allowed to worry DiNozzo." Tony looked at his Boss. "Yeah? You didn't throw up when Jenny almost died." Gibbs slapped him upside the head. Tony winced. "You've never thrown up. I know boss." Ziva started to come round when Ducky started to touch the spot on her head she hit on the fall. "It's ok, Ziva, try to move slowly and gently. I need you to sit up so I can examine the back of your head." Ducky said gently to the fallen agent. Ziva sat up slowly and carefully like Ducky instructed. Tony, McGee stood watching while Gibbs supported Ziva. Ducky started looking at the back of Ziva's head to make sure it was nothing serious. "Nothing to worry about, it was just a scrape." Ducky announced. "But what about all the blood?" Tony asked. "It is like one of those very small cuts. You can barely see it but a lot of blood comes out." Tony nodded. "Well that's a relief." Ducky nodded. "But Anthony, you'll have to wake the poor girl up every two hours tonight, as she has concussion." Tony gaped at Ducky. "Really?" Ducky nodded and McGee hid a smile. Tony's shoulders slumped and he glared at Ziva who had her back to him. Gibbs gave him a slap upside the head and said "You'd care if something happened to her if you didn't, DiNozzo." Tony winced as his bosses hand came into contact with his head. "Yeah and boss, if you keep hitting me upside the head like that, I'll probably have concussion too." Gibbs stood nose to nose with his senior field agent. "That so, DiNozzo?" He asked. McGee, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer watched as Gibbs confronted DiNozzo. Tony nodded ploughing on anyway. "Yeah, and you know, I'd quite like to get _some_ sle-" Gibbs cut him off with another head slap. "Then quit talking and start working" he said and walked off. Tony nodded. "On it, Boss" He went over to Ziva and helped her up. "You ok?" She nodded and patted him. "I am fine, Tony. Thank you." She walked off to the ME van where Ducky was waiting to get her head cleaned up. McGee came and stood next to Tony who had started working again. "Well at least you know it isn't you their targeting." Tony stopped working to glare at McGee. "I'd rather it be me than her." He said. McGee nodded. "Ok, at least we know who their targeting and we can protect the person." Tony shook his head. "You'll know what she'll say. 'I can look after myself, I don't need protecting, and I am fine.' You know. The general I'm a Mossad Ninja and I can kick-ass sort of stuff." McGee laughed and they carried on working.

**If this is a bad ending, I am sorry but I couldn't cut it off anywhere else. Also I am going away until Monday- with no internet- so I won't be posting any more chapters until then but it gives me plenty of time to write more stuff for ya! Please review :) It would help me improve :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own my laptop.**

**Ok I took on board everyones wonderful reviews and most of them said about paragraphing or breaking it up a bit so I hope this works better for y'all. Enjoy! :-)**

The team arrived back at the Navy yard at about lunch time and Gibbs was already off to see the Director about who was targeting Ziva. As Ziva sat down and winced McGee and Tony looked at each other and laughed. Ziva glared at them both and said "

What do yo two find funny?"

Tony smiled widely at her. "Nothing, Sweetcheeks."

She glared at him again and started typing at her computer. Tony and McGee followed suit. The elevator pinged and a black blur whizzed over to Ziva and threw itself at her.

"Oh my God, Ziva! Jimmy told me what happened! Are you ok?!" Abby practically screamed at Ziva in a frenzied panic.

Ziva hugged the worried Goth back and nodded. "I am fine, Abby. I just bumped my head a bit. I have concussion but that is it."

Abby pulled away, not satisfied that Ziva was telling the truth. "Jimmy said you hit your head and was unconscious!" She said.

Ziva nodded. "Yes, I have concussion but I am fine. Seriously Abby. Nothing to worry about." Ziva smiled at Abby who smothered her in a hug again.

Tony looked over at McGee who grinned widely at him. Ziva caught them grinning at each other like a pair of lunatics and gently pushed Abby away and stood up. "You two want to share with us what you are grinning at."

Tony looked at Tim who shrugged. "Why not." Tony said. McGee nodded and Abby went and stood protectively next to Ziva.

"Share then." She said.

Tony stood up and walked round the front of his desk, gave Ziva a quick kiss on the cheek then went and leaned on the front of McGee's desk. "The Probester and I were saying earlier that Ziva would be brushing off everyone's worries saying stuff like 'Yeah, I'm fine. You don't need to worry.' Ziva you just proved our point exactly." He said and he and McGee grinned again. Ziva glared at the boys and Abby stormed up to Tony and head-slapped him so hard his teeth crunched together and he bit his tongue drawing blood.

"Ow!" Tony yelped. "Will people stop head-slapping me! I have to wake her every two hours tonight!"

Abby slapped McGee as well then spun to face Tony. "And what's that got to do with anything Tony?" She asked.

"Uh, you mean other than the fact that if I get head-slapped any more then I'll probably have concussion as well!" He snapped back walking back over to his desk and flopping down in his seat. Ziva looked at him worriedly as he put his head down on the desk using his arms as a pillow. Abby looked wounded as Tony stalked back to his desk.

"Look Tony, sorry, I didn't mean to..." Tony waved his hand above his head silencing her. Ziva got up and walked over to him.

"What's your problem?" Tony didn't reply.

"Tony!" Ziva said more sharply.

"What, Ziva?" Tony growled.

"What is your problem?" She said evenly. Tony looked up at her and then smiled a little. He stood up and closed the gap between them and lowered his head down to kiss her.

"Nothing…now." She smiled into the kiss and deepened it moaning quietly. Tony pulled back.

"We'll finish that later." Ziva grinned at him and nodded. Ducky came into the squadroom just as Gibbs re-entered.

"Ahh, Jethro." Ducky started.

The team looked at him. "Our Marine was killed in much the same way as young Ziva was attempted to be killed. He was taken out with a sniper straight through his heart." Ziva's face turned into a frown.

"Thank you for reminding me someone is trying to kill me, Ducky." Tony looked at her.

"Is our furry little Israeli scared?" Ziva turned a death stare on him.

"I'll take that as a no…" He grinned. Ducky nodded ploughing on.

"Yes, talking about that, Ziva unfortunately due to the injury you aren't going to be allowed sleep at all tonight." Ziva gawped.

"Are you kidding?" Ducky shook his head.

"I'm afraid not my dear." Tony looked at Ducky.

"And I'm the one who has to keep her awake right?" Ducky nodded.

"It's your duty, my dear boy. Isn't love a wonderful thing?" with that he walked off whistling.

Ziva sat down muttering to herself in different languages. "I'm sure I can manage that." He looked at Ziva and winked grinning widely. She looked at him for a minute and twigged what he was saying and also grinned.

**Ok so I don't know if in the next chapter I should add Tiva sex? Tell me what you think...please...and then I shall write and psot the next chapter. Also sorry this one took a while to come out! I was away then I had work and I literally just got back from enrolling in college for my year 2! Doing a meida course but the journalism side of it all :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS BUT IF I DID I'D BE A VERY HAPPY HUMAN...NOT BECAUSE OF THE PAY OR FAME BUT BECAUSE IT WOULD BE MINE...AND I'D GET TO MEET THE EVER AMAZING CAST :-)**

Tony and Ziva arrived home at their shared apartment later that evening. They bought a new one together and kept their old ones and rent them out to people. They thought it was a good way to make a bit of extra money. As they walked through the door Ziva flopped down and closed her eyes.

"Hey…no sleeping." Tony scolded her. Her brow furrowed.

"Shut up." She replied.

Tony smiled and went through to the kitchen and started making some dinner. He finished cooking the pasta constantly talking to Ziva getting her to respond so he knew she was awake. He bought the food through to the living room and gave her one bowl. She took it and they ate in a comfortable silence.

Ziva shifted in her seat and faced Tony. "So. What do you plan on doing to keep me awake?"

He smiled deviously. "Well. You and I still haven't got through my stack of DVD's I promised I'd make you watch."

Ziva smiled at him and nodded. "What's first then?"

Tony took her empty bowl, took them through to the kitchen and bought two dessert bowls back through. He gave her one and put his on the side before walking over to the TV stand which was filled with DVD's. He pulled one up and held it over his shoulder for her to see while he sorted the player out.

"The Grey?" She asked him. He nodded and took it out the case.

"Yep. Good film with Liam Nesson…one of the best actors…"

Ziva ate a spoonful of trifle. "What's it about?" She asked.

He tossed her the case and continued to sort the DVD player out. She picked it up and read it.

"Sounds…cheerful" She said.

Tony stood and faced her with a grin spread wide across his face. "It's your kind of film."

She shook her head and put the case down. He came and sat next to her and picked up his dessert as the film started. They ate and sat watching the film in silence. Tony could tell Ziva was enjoying it and he couldn't help but smile at her. As the night bore on the pair watched film after film.

Half way through their seventh or eighth film Tony asked Ziva a question. When he got no response he turned to her. She had fallen asleep. He shook her.

"Ziva…" She didn't respond to him and he shook her again. "Ziva wake up…you're not allowed to sleep…Doctors orders."

She still didn't make any movements or reaction to him. He lightly slapped her across the face. She still didn't move. He started to panic when she didn't make any movements to him shaking her violently. He jumped up and looked around at what he could do to wake her. Suddenly he got an idea. He hurried to the kitchen and rushed back through to the living room with a bucket full of freezing water. He stood in front of Ziva and dumped the contense of the bucket over her head. She bolted awake and gasped as the water cascaded down on her. Tony looked at her and tried to bite back laughing. He failed and collapsed in laughter.

"Tony!" Ziva said clearly annoyed. "I wasn't nominated to do the ice bucket challenge!"

Tony burst out laughing again and shook his head. "No, but I was nominated to keep you awake all night and you fell asleep; what else was I supposed to do when nothing else worked?" he said.

She looked at his face which was contorted with his attempt to try and not laugh but there was clear worry in his eyes. She started laughing as well and slinked over to him. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her soaked body up against his letting her wet clothes soak his too.

"Thank you for your concern, Tony." She said and kissed him.

He kissed her back and smiled. "You need to get changed otherwise you'll catch a cold." He said.

She nodded and pulled away. "I will get a shower first to-" She looked down at herself "-warm up." Tony nodded.

"And I will sit outside the door and talk to you."

She smiled at him knowing he was only sitting outside the door to give her privacy. She honestly didn't care if he came in but the gesture warmed her through. She started to walk through to the bathroom.

"What are you going to do? Read me a story?" Tony cocked his head at the idea then dismissed it.

"I wouldn't be getting a response from you if I read you a story. I'm going to be asking you questions."

Ziva looked at him. "I might not answer the questions if I don't like them." Tony nodded.

"Fair play. No rules." She nodded and went into the bathroom and stripped and got in the shower. Tony walked in and picked up her soaking clothes and went and put them in the washing machine popping into their bedroom to get her a set of warm fluffy pj's to get into once she had done in the shower. He went in and placed the pj's on the floor just next to the shower without her noticing and he went and sat on the floor outside the door.

"Ok. Question one. Where is the weirdest place you have ever had sex?"

She laughed. "I'm not sure. I have two but I don't know what one, would come first."

Tony smiled to himself. "Spill." He replied.

"In the engine of a plane or on top of a tank."

Tony erupted in laughter. "Defiantly the engine of a plane…but tell me Ze-vah, how did you come to get there?"

She smiled at his curiosity. "It had been a long day at Mossad and his parents were very strict and my father would never allow me to bring a man home so we improvised. We were on the way to the porta-loos just at the side of the air field. Far enough away so no one could hear me but he got too desperate and we ducked into the hanger and ended up there."

Tony laughed again. "It is really hard with you Ziva. To wait I mean." She smiled.

"What about you?" She asked. "What's the weirdest place for you?"

Tony thought for a minute. "I would say a tree."

It was Ziva's turn to start laughing. "Tony…how?" She asked.

"Well it was that or a bush. It was at a bonfire at college and neither of us could wait the whole journey to my room so she asked "Bush or tree?" and the tree looked more comfy and there wasn't much chance of someone stumbling across us." Ziva laughed.

"I want to ask you a question" She said. Tony pulled a worried face.

"Okay." He replied. "

How many women have you slept with?" She asked.

Tony smiled. "Thirty six."

Ziva grinned "No, Tony not in the month before we got together. In your whole life."

Tony smiled again. "It's still thirty six."

Ziva was shocked. "I'm surprised"

"You?" he asked her. She smiled.

"Not as many as you. Fourteen."

Tony grinned. "You are a hard woman to get Ziva David. You really are." He smiled again and asked her another question. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Sixteen." She replied. "You?"

"Seventeen."

"Tony."

"Alright. Fourteen."

Ziva smiled at his confession. "Your first love." She asked him.

He didn't need to think before he answered. "You"

She smiled as she switched the shower off and stepped out. "That isn't true. What about Jeanne?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I loved her but I knew you long before I met her."

There was a silence from in the bathroom and Tony worried. "Ziva?" he said standing up.

She walked out in her pj's and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head against his chest. "I love you, Tony." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too. Always have always will."

**Please review! The feedback from the last chapter was mostly people asking NOT to have Tiva sex so sorry to those of you who wanted it. **

**Feedback always greatly apreciated so please review and tell me what I could do to improve and make it better for the next chapter :-) thanks always**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer stuff again- as much as I wish I owned NCIS and these amazing characters, I don't, I only own my mind and my laptop and my wifi..no..I don't even own my wifi, my dad does so yeah.**

**Enjoy...please review as I take all the feedback on board...if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them :)**

By the time Tony and Ziva arrived in the office in the morning they were 45 minutes late and running solely on caffeine. Gibbs looked up at them as they walked to their desks.

"Why you late?" Gibbs asked.

Neither of them responded. "Hey! I asked you a question! And don't use the excuse of 'We overslept' cause I know full well neither of you were sleeping last night."

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Uh…I don't…Ziva why are we late?" Tony tossed the question over to his fiancé.

"Because we…I don't know"

Gibbs looked at them. He walked over to Ziva's desk and put something on it. As he walked over to Tony's desk DiNozzo winced preparing for the head-slap he thought was coming. Gibbs placed a coffee down on DiNozzo's desk. Tony looked at it and then at his boss.

"Thank you, boss."

Five minutes later McGee came into the Squadroom with four more coffees. He gave one to Ziva and Tony and placed on in front of Gibbs and took one for himself. Tony looked at the coffee in his hand and the one McGee just placed on his desk. "Thank you, Probie but the boss man already got us one."

McGee nodded. "I know but you two have been awake for twenty four hours. You'll need all the caffeine you can get." Tony looked back at his coffees.

"I've had four already today…surely this can't be good for your...brain"

Ziva smirked "That shouldn't be a problem. You need a brain first." She said.

Tony growled playfully at her. "Well in that case, Agent David, you can do my work for me, because to do work, you need a brain." Ziva took a sip of coffee.

"Go soak your head, Tony." Tony looked at her in shock confirming she got the idiom correct. Gibbs smiled to himself as the pair kept on at each other. '_Nothing changes'_ he thought. He picked up his receiver as it started ringing.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered. He let the person on the other end of the phone talk then he hung up. "I'm going out, I'll have my ringer thing on if any of you need me." Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Where you going, Boss?" he called out as Gibbs walked away.

"Out." Gibbs replied. As he stepped into the elevator the Director walked down from her office.

"Where'd he go?" Jenny asked.

Tony shrugged and said "Out."

Jenny looked at him. "Very helpful, Tony. Where?"

Tony looked at her and said again. "Out."

The Director walked to his desk. "I think you're pushing your luck Agent DiNozzo." She said to him.

Tony looked at her. "Well, you know I would have let you know where he went if I knew where he went, Madam Director. I'm just telling you what he told us."

The Director took a step back. She was only used to Gibbs speaking to her like that. She looked at her Agents face. She could tell he was exhausted so she let it slip knowing he had been up all night. When she looked back at his desk he had his usual face on. One you could only describe as Tony-ish.

"But he told us he had his ringer thing on if we needed him"

She nodded and walked back up to her office. Tony sunk back in his chair and pulled an 'opps' face. Ziva laughed and McGee stood up and went and leaned on Tony's desk.

"Where do you think he went?" He asked.

Tony tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe he went to meet a lady friend?" he said then shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares? He isn't here and that means I can sleep." He folded his arms on the desk and put his head on them. Ziva looked over her shoulder at the elevator in and followed suit. McGee stood staring at his two colleges. He wasn't quite sure what to do so he just sat back at his own desk. He kept looking at the two sleeping agents and worried they'd get into trouble. He saw the director coming back down the stairs from her office and got up to wake Tony and Ziva.

"Leave them, McGee." Jenny called down from the stairs. "They have been up for twenty four hours. There is no case. Let them rest." McGee sat back down and looked around. The director was right. There was no case. There was nothing to do. He thought about the cold cases that he could have a look at but didn't because he didn't have permission. He sat back in his chair and looked about. He hated not having anything to do. Jenny walked up to him.

"Call Gibbs." She said to him quietly so as not to wake the sleeping agents. McGee looked at her.

"Yes Ma'am…why?"

Jenny looked at him and said "Just do it." She said. McGee nodded and picked up his receiver and dialled Gibbs's cell.

_"__Yeah, Gibbs."_ McGee heard his boss on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, boss." He replied.

_"__What do you want, McGee?" _Gibbs snapped down the phone.

McGee looked at the Director. "Um…Director Shepard wants to talk to you." McGee looked back at the Director who glared at him. McGee gulped.

_"__Put her on." _Gibbs replied.

McGee could hear the annoyance in his voice. He held the phone out to Jenny.

_"__What do you want, Jen?" _Gibbs asked.

"Where are you?"

_"__Out" _

"Where?"

_"__Do we have a case I need to come back for, Director Shepard?" _

"No."

Gibbs hung up the phone and she handed it back to McGee. She stalked out the Squadroom and back up to her office. McGee watched her go, worried he had done something. McGee heard Gibbs's desk phone ring but he made no effort to get up and answer it. After the second ring the caller hung up. He was starting to like the idea of a sleep. He glanced over at Tony and Ziva. An idea formed in his head. He rummaged in his desk drawer and pulled out the superglue. He walked over to Tony and was just about to put some on his face and stick it to the desk when Abby came in.

"McGee!" She just about screeched running across the Squadroom. McGee just about had a heart attack and he stood bolt upright. Abby noticed Tony and Ziva sleeping and instantly lowered her voice.

"Omg! They're so cute sleeping." McGee nodded and coughed awkwardly. Abby spotted the superglue in McGee's hand. "You were gonna superglue Tony's face to the desk weren't you?" McGee shook his head.

"No…I was…no" Abby mock frowned at him.

"That's mean!" "

What so it's ok when they do it to me but when I try to do it to them its ok?"

"They were joking last time. And they didn't put a lot on."

McGee shook his head. "What did you need Abby?" Abby looked around.

"Gibbs." McGee walked back over to his desk.

"He went out. Didn't tell us where he was going or when he would be back"

Abby's shoulder slumped. "Ok. Well, what are you doing. I know what Tony and Ziva are doing…are they allowed?" McGee nodded.

"Yeah, the director came down and said I should leave them. I'm not doing anything. There is literally nothing to do. No cases, no Gibbs, Tony and Ziva sleeping. I've never been not busy at work. Like ever."

Abby smiled. "Enjoy it while you can, Timmy. I have a deck of cards downstairs I can bring up and we can play." McGee nodded and smiled. Abby left and was back in minutes. She pulled Gibbs's chair up in front of McGee's desk and started dealing the cards.

"What are we playing?" McGee asked.

Abby looked up. "Cheat!" Abby said excitedly.

McGee looked startled. "I'm not cheating by asking what we're playing."

Abby laughed. "No, that's what we're playing." McGee's expression went from a confused expression to one of realisation.

"Oh. I get it." Once the cards were dealt McGee placed his card down and the game began. The called cheat back and forth and Abby visibly saw McGee place two cards down at once. "CHEAT!" Abby screeched. Tony and Ziva bolted awake and jumped up fumbling for their guns. Abby looked at them wide eyed. When they realised where they were they relaxed. The smiled awkwardly at the other agents who were now staring at the small team. Abby started laughing and the rest of the team joined in. The other agents carried on looking until Tony spoke up

"Don't you lot have work to be doing?"

**...Has anyone got any idea of where Gibbs has gone because I know as an author I should- if I have written it already- should know where he has gone and why but I actually have no idea where he could have gone...any ideas? Please help! I mean this is Gibbs...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, yeah usual discalimer suff again...thank to all reviews last time and to the one person who reviewed and said "It is very rude not to tag your story. Some people truely DISLIKE Tiva" eherm...this is my fic so its my choice...if you don't like it...GET OFF MY PAGE! You dind't have to read it...sorry for the rant other people...enjoy and please review with no hate...thanks**

The other agents scurried off to work and the team started laughing again. "Hey you two want to come and play cards?" Ziva nodded.

"I do." Abby grinned

"You'll be saying that on your wedding day!" Ziva looked at Tony and they shared a moment, just them in a bubble. Tony stood up and said

"I'll play as soon as I get back from getting coffee. Who wants one?" McGee and Ziva nodded and Abby said "I want a Caf-Pow!" Tony left them to their game and when he got back he had found they had played three games and Ziva had won all of them. Tony placed the drinks down and grinned and stood behind Ziva's chair, massaging her shoulders.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from my beautiful little ninja." She smiled and he kissed her on the top of her head and sat in his own chair which had been pulled up in between Ziva's and Abby's.

"Oo, I got doughnuts!" He picked up a bag and placed it on the desk. "Dive in." The rest of the team picked up one of the treats.

"Has anyone ever played Crap Head before?" Ziva asked. McGee spluttered on his coffee at the name and Abby cocked her head at Ziva. "What?" Ziva asked confused.

"Never heard you use that language before." Ziva shrugged.

"I do. Just rarely"

Abby smiled. "I haven't." The other two shook their heads. "Teach us" Abby said again.

"Basically I deal the cards…three in a row in front of you and face down. Then I do it again but face up. Then I deal three more for each of you and myself. You are allowed to only look at the card in your hand and the ones face up on the desk but _only _use the cards in your hand. Basically the aim of the game is to lose all your cards first. The last person to lose all their cards is the Crap head. You _have _to place a card higher than the one the previous player placed down. There are some 'Magic' cards which allow you to do different things. They are: two, which resets the deck of cards. Seven which means you must go _lower_ than the seven. Eight which means the next person misses a go and ten which burns the deck. Burning the deck gets rid of all the cards so there are no more cards on the desk and the person who burnt the deck places another card down. Each player _must_ have three cards in their hand at any time. Once they have all gone then you start using the cards that are face up. If a player cannot go then they have to pick up all the cards which have been placed down on the desk. They don't however have to pick up any cards from the pack if they have that many in their hand. When you get down to the last cards which are faced down it is just luck. You are not allowed to look at the cards that are faced down. Aces are low. That's about it. If anyone has any questions then feel free to ask. If anyone gets confused while playing ask." The others nodded and Tony raised his hand. "Tony?" Tony looked at her

"Can we write down the 'magic' card numbers and what they do?" Ziva nodded and McGee handed her a pen and paper. She wrote down in her neat hand writing what each was three times and handed it out to each of them. Tony looked at it and blurted out "You can write the invites" The others looked at him. "To…the wedding. Look at her hand writing. It's really neat." The others laughed and Ziva dealt the card. They all caught onto the game quickly. Tony won two games and Ziva won three leaving Abby to win one and McGee none.

"Aww poor Probie. Can't win any card games. So McGee is the official Crap Head of the team"

Abby laughed. "That was a good game!" Thanks for teaching it to us Ziva!"

Ziva smiled. "It was my pleasure. It was my favourite game as a child. I would never get bored if it." The others smiled. "Why don't we play cheat again?" Abby asked. Every agreed enthusiastically. They played cheat until they got tired of that game. Tony threw his cards down.

"I'm conceding."

The team looked at him. "What?"

McGee nodded. "Yeah me too…Ziva is clearly winning almost all the games…she is clearly the best at cheating." The team laughed and agreed that Ziva was the overall winner of the game Cheat. They were just packing up the cards when Gibbs walked back in.

"Boss…hi, where've you been?" McGee asked.

Gibbs looked at him. "Out, McGee" McGee nodded knowing better not to dig into stuff Gibbs didn't want them to know about. The director came out of her office and called down to the squadroom from the balcony. "Agent Gibbs, I want to see you in my office now." As Gibbs walked up the stairs Tony muttered to the others "Uh-oh…Gibbs is in trouble"

Gibbs walked into Jenny's office without bothering to knock- as always.

"Where have you been?" Jenny cut straight to the chase.

"Have you forgot that two agents on my team are getting married soon, Jen?" Gibbs asked her.

"No…why is that relevant?"

Gibbs sighed. "Well I wasn't gonna damn well tell everyone I was going out to buy their wedding present in front of them was I?"

Jenny looked at him and grinned. "You were out buying their wedding present?" She asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Anything else I can help you with?" he asked. Jenny shook her head.

"No. You can go." Gibbs nodded and walked to the door. Jenny stopped him in his tracks just as he was about to leave. "What did you get them?"

**Thank you to the people who helped me with where Gibbs had gone, I loved all the ideas but this one topped it for me :-) Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs grinned. "I can't tell you at the moment. But if you like, you'll be the first and only one to know before Tony and Ziva." Jen smiled at Gibbs. He walked out and back down to the team. They pretended to be busy when Gibbs came into the Squadroom.

"Quit pretending. There is no case. No work so quit trying to pretend there is" The team stopped and looked at him. He stared right back. "What?"

Tony looked at his colleges. "Well…what are we supposed to do boss?" He asked.

Gibbs looked at him. "You always find something that isn't work related when we _do_ have work…what's the problem now?" Tony looked around. He sat at his desk and opened his drawer and pulled out a stack of movies. "Anyone?" Abby leapt up and started to sift through the DVDs on Tony's desk.

"How about the Railway Children?" She asked and Tony held the box up for the others to see. McGee nodded and started setting up chairs around the plasma. Ziva went and took the box from Tony's hands and turned it over to read the blurb. She read it quickly and gave it back to him.

"I'll see what it's like." He grinned and gave the DVD to McGee to sort everything out. "McGoo…Hurry up…" Tony called as McGee started setting everything up. Tony turned to look at Ziva. "You know every time I watched this, after I met you, I always was reminded of you. The older sister just reminded me of you in so many ways." Abby spun round to face them.

"Oh my gosh! Tony! Same here! She just has that about her…"

Ziva looked between the two of them. "So I remind you two of some girl who I have never even seen?" They both nodded. Ziva shrugged and turned to look at the screen which was now playing the opening credits. Tony was sat on one side of her and he draped his arm over her shoulder. Abby glanced at them and grinned. McGee sat in his seat next to Abby and Gibbs pulled up a chair from the spare desk as Abby already had his. Half way through the film he got up and went to start doing work at his desk. His team was left watching the film intently. When the film finished Ziva looked at Tony and Abby. "I am nothing like her." Abby looked at her.

"You are. You protected your sister didn't you?"

Ziva shook her head.

"How?"

"If I had protected her then then she would be alive. She was killed by a suicide bomber at her school. I should have been there to pick her up. If I had been there to pick her up from her classroom then she would not have been killed. But instead I…let her die." Tony pulled her close to him and hugged her. "You didn't _let_ her die, Ziva. It wasn't your choice that a suicide bomber went to Tali's school." Ziva looked at him.

"But it was my choice not to quit what I was doing to go and pick her up. My supervisor said 'she will be fine. She can wait an extra half an hour. She can do extra studying.' If I had pressed that I needed to pick her up then she would be alive." Tony shook his head. "If you had pressed that you needed to pick her up _you'd _probably have been killed as well…then where would we be?" She smiled at him.

Abby looked back at her. "Well you protected Ari." Ziva shook her head again.

"No."

Gibbs's head snapped up and he came over to her. He kissed the side of her head and whispered in her ear. "You protected him from being killed by a stranger." Ziva smiled at him too and pushed her chair back to her desk. Tony wandered over to her desk and leaned on it so his face was just above Ziva's and the desk width away from it. She looked at him and they gave each other a look. Tony squatted down and said "Ziva…"

"Tony…"

"You protected them while you could. You were there for them while you could be. Neither of their deaths was your fault. No matter what anyone tells you. And if you had been to pick up Tali then there is a high chance that you would have died then I would never have met you. I would never have met the most amazing woman who changed my whole perspective about…love." Ziva placed her hand on the side of his face and just stared him in the eyes.

Their moment was interrupted by Gibbs. "Grab your gear. Dead marine at Quantico." The team grabbed their gear. As they got into the elevator McGee commented that Tony was getting soppy. "It's hard to believe a DiNozzo is getting soppy. Real soppy." Tony looked at McGee.

"Am not."

"Yeah, Tony. You are."

"Not."

"Are"

"Not."

"Are"

"Not"

The elevator arrived in the parking garage and the door opened. McGee faced Tony. "You are. Did you not hear yourself talking to Ziva?"

"Shut up."

"You"

"I said it first, so you shut up, Probie."

"You only said shut up because I had a point."

"Not true, I just said shut up because you were annoying me."

They both got a shock when they each got a sharp head slap and Ziva growled "Both of you shut up!" They turned to look at her. "He started it." Ziva glared. "I don't care who started it, Tony. I'm ending it."

"No fair."

"McGoo…what's no fair?"

"Her…" he turned to the empty space Ziva was stood in. She was walking to the car. Tony ran after her and stopped her. "He was gonna say something."

Ziva spun to face them both. "I don't want to hear a thing from either of you until we get to the crime scene." Tony pretended to pull a zipper across his mouth. "Thank you." Tony raised his hand. "What?" He unzipped his mouth.

"Can I drive?"

"No, I am." Tony raised his hand again. "Yes, Tony?"

"Can I sit in the front?" Ziva nodded and walked to the car.

"No fair!" McGee called.

Tony faced him and held a finger to his mouth. "Shh" he whispered and ran to the car. Ziva pulled out of the parking space when he got in and waited for McGee. When he reached for the door handle she jumped the car forward. McGee huffed and moved forward to get in but Ziva jumped it forward again.

"Ziva will you quit doing that!"

Tony leant out the window. "Hey! Don't talk to her like that…not quite sure why you won't just get in the car." McGee stepped forward to try and get in the car but Ziva jumped it forward again.

"Ziva!" He shouted.

Ziva actually let him into the car on the fourth time of him trying.

"What was that for?" He asked leaning forward. Ziva floored the gas, throwing McGee back into his seat.

"What McGee? I am not sure what I did. You just took your time getting in the car. Which is bad because now we are going to be late to a crime scene."

McGee glared at her. "You kept jumping the car forward!"

Tony turned around. "No…she didn't"

McGee looked at the pair of them. The pair of them had deadpan faces. They pulled in at the crime scene and had to fight their way past the media who bombarded them with questions.

Tony turned to them "I'm sorry. At the moment we aren't at liberty to discuss anything. But…I will leave my number with anyone who wants to get lucky tonight." Almost everyone their raised their hands and Tony looked at the gay men.

"Make that any woman who wants to get lucky." The gay men lowered their hands disappointed. Tony handed out his cards to everyone else and followed Ziva and McGee.

"You're engaged Tony." McGee commented.

"I know" He grinned.

Gibbs walked up to the three of them and barked "Where the hell have you three been?"

Tony stepped forward. "Well McGee took his time getting in the car. Every time he went to get in he'd yell at Ziva." Gibbs turned to McGee and slapped him upside the head.

"McGee photos, Ziva and Tony bag and tag." They all got to work McGee glaring at Ziva and Tony working.

"What are you going to tell all those women who call you tonight?" Ziva asked Tony as she held up a piece of evidence for him to photograph. Tony laughed. "I'm not telling them anything. I gave them McGee's card."


	8. Chapter 8

**So let me start off by saying I am sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was ill for two weeks then I started back at college now I have a job in Waitroes so I have been pretty busy! This has been on my list of things to do for a while like right at the top "UPDATE FIC!" But I never got round to it until today so...here it is...chapter 7...enjoy! And please review! I alway love to hear why you liked/disliked it ^_^**

Ziva looked at him shock written on her face. She looked back at McGee and the women who were all looking at their cards and putting the number into their cell phones and then looking back at Tony. She sniggered as she said "McGee is going to be busy tonight with all those phone calls."

Tony grinned and bagged some evidence. "Thinking about it I should have given the gay guys his number too."

Ziva laughed quietly. They continued to work and once all the evidence was bagged and tagged they stood up and went over to Gibbs. McGee came over to the tree of them who were just chatting about the case.

"I just got a text from an unknown number saying: 'I get first dibs tonight'…I don't know who it was from or what they mean" he said.

Ziva and Tony started laughing and McGee stared at them. He stepped towards Ziva and started patting her down. Ziva took a shocked step back and Tony stepped forward and grabbed McGee roughly by his arm.

"Hands off McGee."

McGee looked at Tony and tried to shake him off but Tony held a firm grip.

"I was only checking to see if she has a spare phone to tease me by!"

Tony kept a firm grip on his arm. "And she'd have that spare phone down her pant legs would she?"

McGee shrugged.

"Ziva empty your pockets for McGee to see that you don't have a spare phone."

Ziva started emptying the contents of her pockets into Tony's hands which were held out. McGee shrugged and Tony gave Ziva back her stuff.

"Now you."

Tony emptied his pockets out and showed McGee the contents.

"Happy Probie?"

McGee nodded.

"Good. Keep your hands off my fiancé in the future. Got it?"

McGee nodded again. "So who was it that messaged me?"

Tony and Ziva shrugged. Gibbs gave McGee a slap upside the head. "Who cares? You got a date." McGee looked at Gibbs.

"But I don't want a date."

Gibbs stopped and stared at him.

"I thought you'd have a girlfriend before Tony was engaged McGee…that didn't happen. I think it's about time you got yourself a girl."

McGee stared at his boss open mouthed. "Maybe I like being single?"

Tony scoffed. "Who likes being single? You'll literally lead a very lonely life, McSingle"

McGee shook his head. "Just because your life revolves around sex Tony doesn't mean mine has too."

Tony laughed and shook his head "There my Elf Lord friend…you're wrong…my life revolves around movies, work, nights out and…" Everyone looked at him.

"And what?" McGee asked.

"And Ziva."

Ziva smiled at him and McGee rolled his eyes. "Trust me…it's worth it." Tony commented.

McGee shrugged and walked off and Tony winked at Ziva. They got into the cars after putting the evidence in the back of the van and drove back to the Navy Yard. When they got back they were greeted by an over excited Abby. "Ziva we are going out tonight!" She said.. The team stood staring at Abby who was prancing about in front of them.

"I…wasn't planning on going out tonight."

Abby shook her head. "No me and you…we're going out."

Ziva looked at her. "Where?"

Abby grinned. "Dress shopping."

McGee looked at Abby. "They got engaged yesterday"

Tony shook his head. "No we got engaged three days ago."

McGee looked at Tony. "But it was only yesterday?"

Tony shook his head. "No, I proposed to Ziva three days ago, the ring came two days ago after work so then I did it again but officially with the ring. That was in the evening so you guys only found out yesterday."

Abby gawped at them "Why didn't you tell me before?!"

Ziva looked at Tony and he grinned. "Well I was going to wait until the ring arrived but we were watching a film and it accidently slipped out. But I did if officially the next day getting down on one knee with the flowers and everything when the ring arrived."

Abby squealed. "Do you guys have a date yet?"

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and Tony shrugged. "Yeah"

Abby looked at him. "When!" She screamed at him.

"Three months from now. January 14th"

Abby squealed again. "OH MY GOD! Soon! And a month before Valentine's day. Ziva David- to be DiNozzo- we are going dress shopping. Tonight. I have a list of all the good places we can go."

Ziva nodded. "Okay." She looked at Abby. "Abby will you be my bridesmaid?" Abby squealed even louder than any of the previous squeals and threw herself her. Ziva staggered back towards McGee but he stepped aside. They both fell and everyone looked at McGee who had avoided catching Ziva.

"McGee! Why didn't you catch her?" Gibbs asked.

Abby jumped up and brushed herself off.

McGee looked at Tony. "He told me not to touch her."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah but when I said that I didn't mean let her fall to the floor when you could catch her." Tony said as he helped Ziva up. "You ok?" Ziva nodded.

"Sorry…but you said don't touch her." Tony rolled his eyes again.

"So was that a yes, Abby?" Gibbs asked. She nodded enthusiastically. Ziva smiled and Abby hugged her again but gently. "I'll pick you up at seven. Is that okay by you?" Ziva nodded.

Abby knocked on the door of Ziva's and Tony's apartment at exactly seven pm. She loved to be on time and had waited outside for three minutes before knocking so she could be on the dot. Ziva opened the door and smiled. "See you later Tony" she called behind her as she left the house. "Bye! Have fun!" He called just before she shut the door. Abby grinned at Ziva. "Oh we will."

**Sorry it's so short as well! Anyway please don't forget to review :)**


	9. AN

**Hey guys...nothing exciting...sorry :) I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while...been a bit busy...I promise that Chapter 9 will be up at some point tomorrow! Thanks for the contious support! Its all much appreciated...**

**Okay so I have a bit of a dilema...I don't know what Gibbs is going to get Tony and Ziva as their Wedding Gift...I know what everyone else if getting them but I honestly think that Gibbs should get them sometihng pretty amazing...ideas would be reeeaaally good! If anyone has any idea at all that'd be great becuase it'd be so much better than what I've got right now...yeah nothing...**

**Check back tomorrow for chapter nine where we see Abby and Ziva do a bit of dress shopping and McGee, Gibbs and Tony spend quility time together.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here it is...Chapter Nine...enjoy :-)**

Ziva and Abby had been shopping in wedding shops for dresses for three hours already and they had been in a total of 34 shops. Ziva had sat down while Abby rummaged through the bridesmaids dresses in the current shop they were in. She hurried into a changing room with an armful load. She slipped the first one over her head and waltzed out for Ziva to see.

Ziva glanced up and her jaw dropped. "Abby you look amazing!" The dress was a midnight blue and it hugged Abby's curves at the top and then fell loosely from the waist down. There were no straps on the dress and there was a line of diamonds running down the outside of the dress, the top of the bodice and the hem of the skirt. Abby looked down at the dress.

"You really think so?"

Ziva nodded. "It's amazing. The best so far"

Abby grinned. "I think this is the one, Ziva." Abby said.

Ziva nodded. "It looks amazing."

Abby grinned and rushed back into the changing room. She emerged moments later dressed in her own clothes. She hung the other dresses back up and kept the blue one aside.

"Now…to find you the perfect wedding dress."

Abby and Ziva both started rummaging through the dresses each pulling one out to look at then rejecting it. Abby sighed. "Well…I don't think this shop has anything good. I've rejected so many."

Ziva nodded. "Me too. Let's just go buy your one and we can go to a different shop."

Abby nodded and walked up to the counter with the dress. The lady smiled at her and said "Interesting choice for a wedding dress."

Abby shook her head. "No this is a bridesmaids dress. It her wedding" She pointed to Ziva.

She nodded. "Oh! I see. Not find anything you like, dear?" She said to Ziva.

Ziva shook her head. "No. It is hard to find something that will go with my skin tone."

The woman nodded. "Well if you come with me there is one dress that I have always kept in the back. This dress was bought a while ago and no one has chosen it because it never looks right on them their skin tone their body shape. It just doesn't work. I figured I was never going to sell it so I took it off the rail but…I think it'll look perfect on you." Abby and Ziva looked at each other and shrugged.

"Worth a try." Ziva nodded and they both followed the lady through the back.

"Mike! We got someone trying on Bertha!" She yelled as they went into the back room. Abby and Ziva gave each other a look that said "What the hell? They named a dress…"

The lady turned on them "Yeah…we named her because she is a beautiful dress but she hasn't been sold. She is special."

Ziva and Abby nodded as an elderly man rushed through to greet them. "When we have someone trying Bertha on…it's a special occasion because we always want her to go to the right person. Never has so we only take people we think are going to be perfect for her through but still no one claims the beauty of this dress."

Ziva and Abby looked at him and nodded as if what he was saying made sense. The lady took Ziva's hand and pulled her into a room. "You two wait out here and we'll show you when she's ready." Abby sat down outside the room and listened to the man ramble on about the dress and how no one has managed to pull it off. They were waiting outside for a total of thirty minutes while Ziva and the lady got her ready. The woman came out first and pulled the door too behind her. "Oh my God, Mike this dress…" she has tears in her eyes. Abby looked at her face and thought_ 'Wow…they must have grown attached to the dress…"_

The lady peeped behind the door. "You ready honey?" Abby heard Ziva say something and the door was opened revealing a woman Abby barely recognized. She and Mike stood up as Ziva walked out. Abby's jaw hit the floor as Ziva walked into the light. "Oh…my…God…" Ziva looked down nervously.

Mike stared at her wide eyed. "It's almost as if this dress was made for her."

The woman nodded. "You look gorgeous!"

Ziva smiled and looked at Abby. "What do you think?"

Abby opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. "Holy mother of all that's good, Ziva David you could kill a man in that dress! You look a million dollars!"

Ziva looked down nervously again. "Are you sure?"

Abby nodded vigorously. "Ziva, you look stunning! You haven't even got the make up or shoes or anything else and I barely recognized you! Oh my God! I cannot wait for Tony's reaction when he sees you walking down the aisle in this! I swear you'll knock him dead!"

Ziva smiled. "Thank you."

Abby continued to look at the dress and Ziva. They all did. Abby took out her phone and took a photo. Then Mike got a camera and lifted it also snapping a photo. The picture he'd taken was amazing as Ziva's hair fell naturally and she was looking down at the dress.

He looked at it. "This is so going on the cover of our magazine! And up on the wall out the front" Z

iva looked at him. "What?"

He nodded. "If of course it's okay with you?"

Ziva looked at Abby who nodded her head. "Okay. Fine"

Abby grabbed Mikes arm. "You'll have to wait until after the wedding because if Tony sees it the surprise is ruined."

Mike nodded. "Of course. We'll do an article about it too."

Abby squealed in excitement. "How much is it?"

Mike and the lady moved into a private corner so Abby and Ziva couldn't hear to discuss prices. Abby looked at Ziva and grinned. "You honest to God look phenomenal in that." She said. Ziva smiled and looked over as Mike and the lady came back.

"Mary and I decided on a price. This dress is a little bit more expensive than the other ones obviously. The price is twenty five hundred dollars."

Ziva's eyebrows shot up. "Only twenty five?"

Mike and Mary nodded. "Only twenty five"

Abby looked at Ziva with a begging look in her eye. "Please get this dress Ziva…"

Ziva nodded. "Twenty five is fine."

Abby jumped about in the hall way. "We need to get you shoes, Ziva!" Ziva lifted the dress revealing a beautiful pair that went with the dress. Abby grinned. "And a veil?" Mary rushed into the room where Ziva changed into the dress and came back out with a veil. She held it up to the back of Ziva's head and let them see what it would look like. Abby grinned again. "The veil comes with the tiara?"

Mary nodded. "It all comes together and it all is included in the price." Abby ran forward and hugged Ziva who staggered back a bit.

"Abby…I like breathing" Ziva muttered.

Abby nodded and took a step back. "It's not even my wedding and I'm already really excited about it" Ziva smiled. Mary led her back into the changing room and helped her out of the dress. The came back out with the dress in a bag and Ziva back in her normal clothes.

"We can keep it here until the wedding so it is A) not discovered by your fiancé and B) so it doesn't get ruined."

Ziva nodded. "That sounds like a better idea than me taking it home."

Abby nodded in agreement. "Especially as Tony is one of the nosiest people alive and will probably take a sneak peek when Ziva's out or something."

Ziva laughed and nodded. They all walked out to the front and Ziva handed her credit card over. They paid for the dresses and headed home. Abby drove Ziva home and Ziva offered if she wanted to come in for a drink. Abby agreed excitedly. When they got to Tony's and Ziva's apartment Abby whispered "We don't let him know anything."

Ziva laughed at her secrecy but went along with it. When they got into the apartment Tony was sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Hello ladies." He said.

"Hey Tony!" Abby said excited to see her friend. Ziva took Abby's coat and hung it up.

"So…get anything good?" he asked them both.

Abby shook her head. "For me yes, Ziva no."

Tony frowned. "You got Ziva an ugly wedding dress?"

Abby shook her head and sat in the seat opposite him. "No…we didn't get one. None of them were nice. They didn't really do any favours for her."

Tony frowned again and looked at Ziva who was sorting drinks in the kitchen. "How is it possible for something to look bad on her?" he asked Abby quietly. Abby shrugged.

"I heard that, Tony" Ziva called through.

"It was meant as a compliment!" He called back wincing at Abby.

Ziva rolled her eyes at the glass of wine she was pouring. "I would never have guessed if you hadn't told me" she said sarcastically. Tony grinned at her as she walked back through with two wine glasses. She handed one to Abby and one to Tony. She sat on the sofa next to Tony and asked "What are you watching?" Tony grinned. "Bond. Quantum of Solace. Brilliant film" Ziva looked at the screen and shrugged. Tony pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. Abby grinned at her friends and co-workers and quietly got out her phone snapping a photo of them before turning to face the screen.

**Hoped you liked it...sorry again for the delay. The next chapter is the one where Gibbs, Tony and McGee have the quility time together. LOL that will be intresting. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey this one is really long so yeah I didn't even realise. Hope you like it! Please review once its read :) its all much appreciated and I take your comments on board. I still also need an idea for Gibbs' wedding gift for Tony and Ziva...becuase I still have no clue hahaha anyway enjoy**

When the film was finished Tony asked said. "So…what'cha thinks?" When he got no response he looked at Ziva then Abby. He grinned when he saw both women were fast asleep. He lifted Ziva up and carried her to their bed. He pulled her trousers and top off and put one of his t-shirts on gently. She didn't stir as he changed her and as he pulled the covers up over her. He kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you" and walked out flicking the light off and went back to the living room.

Abby was still passed out on the armchair so he got spare bedding and put it on the couch and managed to yank her boots off and haul her over to the couch. "God, Abs…you weigh a ton compared to Ziva."

Abby's eyes opened a bit and she slurred "I'm only ten and a half stone"

Tony looked at Abby who nodded then at the bedroom door. "If you're ten and a half stone, what the hell is she?! You weigh a ton compared to her"

Abby shrugged. "I dunno…ask her in the morning."

Tony nodded and walked to the bathroom to change his clothes without disturbing Ziva. When he walked back through to the bedroom he pulled the covers back and stared at Ziva's slight form. He could see her collar bones sticking sharply out. He stomach was flat. Flatter than it should be. He looked at her face and saw she was gaunt. He traced her collar bone with his finger and sighed. He promised himself he'd put some weight on her. She was too skinny. Ziva rolled over on her side to face Tony.

"Joining me or are you just going to sit there?"

Tony smiled at her and lay down wrapping his arms around her. "How much do you weigh, Ziva?" He whispered gently. He felt her stiffen.

"I don't know."

Tony kissed the top of her head. "Not enough" She shifted against him. He kissed the top of her head again and pulled her closer to him. "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you" Ziva nodded and kissed his chest. "Night, Tony." He stayed awake until he heard her breathing deepen and was sure he was asleep before he dropped off.

...

Abby woke next morning not knowing where she was. Her face was pressed into the back of Tony's and Ziva's couch. She rolled over to get a better view of her surroundings but she rolled right off the sofa. She screamed at she hit the floor. Roughly two minutes later Ziva and Tony were stood in the living room with their guns drawn. Tony was only wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and Ziva was stood there in Tony's shirt and her underwear. Abby looked at them. "It's okay! I'm fine! I just fell." She said waving her arms up for them to see her. They both lowered their guns and looked at her. Abby grinned at them. "You two look cute." Ziva rolled her eyes and walked back to the bedroom. It was Saturday so they didn't have to be at work so Ziva was clearly going back to bed. "What's the time, Tony?" Abby asked.

Tony looked at the clock on the wall. "Ten past five"

Abby's eyes widened. "That early?"

Tony nodded. "Still dark outside." Abby climbed back onto the sofa. "Well then. I'm going back to sleep."

Tony nodded and turned to go back to his bedroom. "So am I."

...

Tony and Ziva were woken again to the smell of bacon and eggs. Tony inhaled deeply. "What the-?" He said confused. He looked to see if Ziva was next to him which she was confusing him even more.

She stirred and rolled over and looked at him. "Who's cooking?"

Tony got up. "I don't know."

Ziva rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. "Abby" she said.

Tony flopped back next to her. "I forgot she was here."

Ziva nodded and closed her eyes. "Me too"

Tony looked at her and slowly leant over and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled at him with her eyes still closed. He kissed her forehead and Ziva pulled him down to hug her. She kissed his neck and he rolled onto his back pulling her with him. She rested her head on his chest and he ran his hands through her hair. "Ziva, are you well?"

Ziva frowned. "Yes…why?"

Tony continued to stroke her hair and wrapped his spare arm around her waist. "Because you're so thin. Too thin."

Ziva stiffened like she did the night before and Tony didn't fail to notice. He rubbed her back gently and continued to stroke her hair soothingly. "Ziva, you do realise it's okay to talk to me don't you?" Ziva nodded. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" Ziva shook her head. Tony sighed. "You're not eating properly." Ziva frowned. "Ziva?"

She shrugged. "I don't get hungry very much. I only eat when I get hungry."

Tony sighed again. "Ziva…"

Ziva looked up at him. "What?"

Tony continued to stroke her hair and rub her back. "That's not good for you. You need three proper meals a day."

Ziva nodded. "Work gets in the way sometimes."

Tony shook his head. "I always manage to find time to eat"

Ziva laughed and poked him on the chest. "Because you hardly work and always have time to eat."

Tony laughed. "I work. But my stomach comes first."

Ziva laughed again. "Food comes before catching killers?"

Tony nodded. "Of course."

Ziva shook her head and smiled.

Tony looked at her. "Seriously though, Ziva. You've lost a lot of weight in the past few weeks."

Ziva looked at him. "You never noticed before."

Tony looked at her. "Well yesterday I moved you to the bed and you were light then I moved Abby and compared to you she weighed a ton. I asked her how much she weighed and she said ten and a half stone. That's when I noticed because you're _at least_ three stone lighter than her. And for a thirty four year old woman who's 5 foot 6, that's not a healthy weight." Ziva sighed. "Are you okay?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes. Tony I promise you." Tony nodded and kissed her. When he pulled away he stroked her hair and held his hand to her cheek. "Okay. If you're fine make me a deal."

She nodded. "Go on…" She asked.

"You eat when I do. It doesn't have to be something big or whatever I'm having but I just want you to eat when I do."

Ziva looked at him and paused. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

Tony pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

Abby clomped into their bedroom interrupting them. "Breakfast is ready!" She announced loudly.

Tony and Ziva looked at her. "Someone's cheerful this morning." Tony mentioned.

Ziva raised her eyebrows at Tony. "Abby is always cheerful, Tony"

Tony looked between the women. "Oh yeah." The all walked through to the kitchen and had their breakfast. After the meal Tony and Ziva got dressed and went to join Abby in the living room.

Tony's cell started ringing as he sat down. He groaned and picked it up. "DiNozzo?" He answered. The person on the other end of the phone spoke for a bit. "Yeah…sure why not? Okay. See ya in thirty." He hung up the phone and looked at Ziva and Abby. "Sorry ladies but you're going to be deprived of my company now as I'm going out with the boss man and the elf lord."

Ziva cocked her head. "Where you going?" She asked.

"Suit hunting"

Ziva smiled."Have fun."

He nodded and got up to get ready. "You two gonna stay here?" Ziva and Abby looked at each other and nodded.

Tony walked back through and kissed Ziva. "See you later, Sweetcheeks." She smiled at his pet name for her. He looked at Abby. "Don't know if you'll be here when I get back so bye Abs." She waved cheerfully at him.

He walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. Their neighbour opened her front door and glared at him. "Naughty man!" She growled at him.

Tony looked at her baffled. "What did I do?" He asked.

"Having two women round while your fiancées out last night."

Tony looked at her confused. "Ziva was in last night and Abby is our friend who was staying over after she and Ziva went dress shopping. Keep your nose you of our business." The woman tutted and went back into the house and slammed the door. Tony chuckled and walked out of the apartment block and got into his car.

...

He drove to the navy yard where he was meeting Gibbs and McGee. He spotted them in the parking garage waiting for him. "Took you long enough, DiNozzo" Gibbs said greeting his right hand man.

Tony shrugged. "Traffic was bad." Gibbs snorted and looked at McGee who nodded.

Tony caught on quickly. "No…we didn't."

McGee nodded. "Of course not"

Tony slapped him over the back of the head. "We wouldn't with Abby there"

McGee looked at Tony jealously. "Abby stayed at your place last night?"

Tony nodded. "Yah, McJealous. They got back from dress shopping, Abby stayed for a drink and we were watching a film when it finished they were both completely out of it so I put Ziva to bed and Abby on the sofa"

McGee scowled at him. Tony just grinned at him. "Who's car we taking?" He asked Gibbs. Gibbs nodded to the government issued car which he was leaning on. "I guess you could say it's the Presidents"

The three of them got in and drove into Central Washington. They went into a suit shop called Burtons which Gibbs claimed was one of the best. "I got my first wedding suit in here when I was just a bit younger than you." He commented as they walked in. "

Really Boss? How did that one end again?" Gibbs glared at him.

"Sorry…I meant…like it ended up with you having a kid…I really hate kids…"

Gibbs nodded. "If you have your own you learn to love them"

Tony shuddered. "I really hope Ziva doesn't want kids…like any time soon."

Gibbs laughed at his agents discomfort about talking about having a family with his soon to be wife.

He shook his head and changed the topic quickly. "So what kind of suits are we looking for?"

Gibbs tutted. "Not suits DiNozzo…Tuxedoes."

Tony looked at him. "Right…yeah that what I meant" He started looking at the tuxes that were on the hanging rails. He pulled a face at one with pink seems and bright blue buttons on a lime green tux. "Who the hell would wear this to a wedding?"

McGee laughed. "I'm sure it'd look great on you, Tony"

Tony pulled a face at McGee. "Sure. If I was a clown"

McGee laughed and pulled a jet black tux off the rails and held it up to Tony. "This one would look great."

Tony looked at it and pulled the bow tie off the hanger. "I don't even know how to tie one of these thingys…"

Gibbs walked up to Tony who was inspecting the untied bow tie. "Ahh, don't worry about it. I'm sure Ducky will give you a hand."

Tony grinned and put on an English accent mimicking Ducky. "Anthony my dear boy you're doing it all wrong. It needs to go _under_ the left tie not over it" Gibbs shook his head and walked off to look through more tuxedoes.

McGee laughed and shoved Tony towards the changing room. "Go try that on"

Tony stared at McGee in shock. "Did you just _push_ me Probie?" he asked.

McGee looked embarrassed. "Yeah…" He looked at Tony who stalked over to him. He gulped.

Tony shoved him back and ran into a changing room. "Hah! Get me now Probster" Tony called out. Suddenly there was a huge crash from inside the changing room.

"Tony?!" McGee and Gibbs ran over to the changing room Tony was in. He opened the door and walked out grinning like an idiot. McGee's jaw dropped and Gibbs looked at him as if he had three heads. Tony had women's lingerie hanging off him.

"Hung the tux up and the shelf collapsed emptying these all over me." He held up a red pair of panties.

Gibbs slapped him over the back of the head and walked off. "Pick them up and put them away DiNozzo." He said.

Tony dangled the panties in McGee's face. "Ever seen these on a woman McGee?" He asked mockingly. McGee shook his head. "N-no" He stuttered embarrassed.

"Shame. I have to say these would look amazing on Ziva…they'd go well with the black pair she's got…nice under the red dress she bought a few weeks ago. Although she only wears lingerie on special occasions."

McGee's cheeks flushed red. "Would Ziva want you to be talking about her underwear choice with me?" He asked trying to get out of it. Tony shrugged and walked back into the changing room. McGee breathed a sigh of relief.

Tony gasped and picked something up spinning to face McGee. "These would look amazing on Ziva!" he said quietly brandishing a lilac bra and panties. They stood there McGee staring at the undergarments and Tony staring at McGee. "What you thinking Elf Lord?"

McGee cocked his head and spoke without realising. "Trying to imagine Ziva in those"

Tony slapped him hard upside the head. "Don't. Fantasize about someone else wearing them…not Ziva" McGee winced and rubbed his head realising his mistake and walked off. Tony went back into the changing room and sorted everything out before trying on the tux.

He opened the door and walked out in the tux. "This is really smart…a bit too smart…"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and walked over to adjust Tony's blazer. "It's your wedding, DiNozzo. It's not too smart."

Tony looked down at the suit. "A bit baggy?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Stop trying to find an excuse not to get it. Remember Ziva is going to be in a wedding dress."

Tony looked up at his boss. "Yeah…"

McGee looked at Tony. "Not getting cold feet are you Tony?"

Tony laughed "Cold feet? When I'm gonna marry Ziva? No chance"

McGee grinned. "Then stop complaining about what you're going to wear."

Tony nodded and looked down at his suit. "It is actually a really nice suit…"

Gibbs frowned. "Tuxedo"

Tony nodded once. "That too"

Gibbs nodded. "Look at some others before you commit yourself to buying it."

Tony nodded and continued to look around the shop. All the ones he pulled out and held against himself were rejected and hung back up. "Well…looks like it's going to be this one then. He said twirling once."

Gibbs shrugged. "Best one yet."

Tony nodded. "What'd you find boss?" Tony asked him. Gibbs held up a grey tux. Tony nodded. "Niiiccceee" Gibbs nodded. They both turned to McGee. "Probie! What you got?" Tony called to him.

McGee turned to look at them. "Nothing. It all looks really bad" Tony and Gibbs looked at each other and started searching. Tony pulled out a navy blue tux and handed it to McGee. "Try this one."

McGee took it and went to put it on. He came out minutes later with a grin on his face. "I love it. I didn't see it before."

When the tux got approval from both Gibbs and Tony he went and changed back into his normal clothes. They paid for their items and left the shop.

"Shoes." McGee said.

Tony face-palmed and said "Shoe shopping is the worst."

They all went into a shoe shop on one of the side streets. The assistant wandered up to them. "Hello gentlemen. Is there anything I can help you with today?" Tony nodded. "Can you find us each a pair of shoes that'll go with these suits?"

The woman smiled at him, clearly attracted to him. "Of course. If you will take out your suits so I can see them, that way I'll get the best match."

Tony pulled his tux out of the bag and the lady took it. McGee and Gibbs did the same. The woman walked off with all three tuxes and appeared five minutes later. She had three pairs of shoes with her for the three men to try on. "these one's for you" she said holding a pair out to Gibbs. He took them as she gave McGee a pair and then finally Tony. He took them and she hurried off. Gibbs and McGee had their on already and were testing walking in them. Gibbs nodded and put the shoes back in the box. McGee did the same and Tony opened the box to see his shoes. They were shiny and black. There was a note slipped in between them. He pulled it out and read it.

"Hey cutie J call me" with a number scrawled under it. He scoffed and scrunched it up throwing it behind him. He tried the shoes with McGee and Gibbs looking at him weirdly.

He looked up at them when the shoes were on. "What?" he asked. McGee pointed to the paper ball. "Oh…she asked me to call her." He shrugged. The woman came back to see if they liked their choice of shoes. The three of them nodded.

"We'll take 'em" Gibbs said.

The lady took the shoes over to the counter and gave the tuxes back. "Must be a special occasion with those suits and shoes." She winked at Tony.

He grinned. "Yeah…yeah it is."

She smiled widely back at him. "What's the occasion then?"

He dropped his smiled and looked at the woman. "My wedding." Her face fell and she hurriedly checked out the shoes. "I'll…erm…I'll have the note back then." She said holding her hand out to Tony.

He turned and looked at the floor with all the bits of paper from the inside of the shoes littered all over it. "It's somewhere…" he paused and pointed "…over there"

She glared at him and rushed off to start sifting through the paper. The three of them grinned and walked out of the shop with their bags, leaving the assistant there rummaging through the paper.

Her boss came over to her and spoke. "Very good work you're doing. Cleaning up the shop without being asked." She looked up at her boss and faked a smile.

Tony shook his head as they walked back to the car. They put their bags in the boot and McGee checked the time. "What?! We've been out for two and a half hours!" He said.

Tony raised his eyebrows and Gibbs shook his head at the two younger men. "Yeah. Shopping for weddings isn't easy. Takes time" He said. McGee and Tony looked at him as he got into the driver's seat. McGee and Tony both got in and McGee suggested they went out to eat. Gibbs and Tony agreed. They drove to the nearest pub and ordered their lunch with a pint of beer.

When their food came Gibbs held up his glass "Here's to the rest of your life, Tony"

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Next chapter we'll be getting back to who is targeting Ziva and who killed the Petty Officer :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter is a bit vague. I guess its just a fill in chapter because I felt like writing it. Any way please enjoy! **

Tony got back to the apartment late that evening. He opened the front door quietly in case Ziva was asleep. When he walked in he saw she was sat on the sofa her arms hugging her legs. Abby was with her and had her arms around Ziva's shoulders rubbing them gently. Tony frowned.

"Hey…Abby I didn't expect you to still be here. "

When they heard him they both turned around. Ziva got up and walked quickly over to him and hugged hum tightly. He frowned but hugged her back.

"Hey…what's wrong?" He asked worried. Abby stood up and walked over to them. Tony pulled away from Ziva's embrace and saw she had been crying.

"Ziva? What's wrong? What's happened?"

Abby took Ziva's and Tony's hands. "We've been worried about you. McGee called when he got home earlier to say you'd left something in the car but you weren't home and McGee said you left straight away after your meal and it only takes you about twenty minutes to get back here and it's been three hours. We called Gibbs because we thought you might be with him but you weren't and we thought something had happened to you!" Abby said.

Tony shook his head. "I had to get…something…"

Ziva hit him in the chest. "And you didn't think to call me?! I've been worried sick!"

Tony wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry" he said quietly into her hair.

Abby spoke up again. "Someone tried to kill Ziva again"

Tony pulled back and looked at her. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed in. "I'm sorry, Ziva…" He pulled her closer and felt she was shaking. "Hey, hey, hey…I won't let anyone get to you. I won't let them hurt you." Tony held his arm out for Abby who joined them in the hug.

"_We _won't let anyone hurt you Ziva." She whispered to them. Tony nodded.

"How?" Ziva asked.

Tony pulled her closer if that was possible and kissed the top of her head. "You're not leaving my sight."

Ziva smiled at him and shook her head. "If you don't remember, I will remind you. First time they tried to kill me was with a sniper, second time they came here knocked on the door and tried to knife me."

Tony's eyes widened and he pulled away from her and stared at her. Abby stepped back. "What?!" He spat angrily "They came here?!"

Ziva nodded. "Tony calm down. No need to get angry."

Tony shook his head. "They tried to kill you in _your own_ _home, _Ziva! They came here! They know where you work, they know where you live. How am I supposed to make sure you're safe if I can't even protect you in our own home and place of work?"

Ziva's shoulders slumped. "Tony I don't need protecting."

At this point Abby who had been stood quietly by the side listening interjected. "Ziva, that's not true. I mean no disrespect to you but the first time, if Gibbs hadn't been there you'd have been shot and this evening if I hadn't have been there you'd have been stabbed. Ziva you can't not have someone there."

Ziva looked between the two of them and nodded.

Tony looked at Abby. "Wait you said if you hadn't been there then she would have been stabbed….what did you mean?"

Abby shrugged. "Ziva went to get the door thinking it might be you and then they pushed her in smashing her head against the wall knocking her out and they were about to slit her throat…" she paused and looked at Tony who's face hardened at her words "…sorry…anyway just as they were about to do it I smacked him over the head with a saucepan but it wasn't hard enough to knock him out. He went running before I could hit him again. Oh and Tony you're right. Ziva is too light. I managed to lift her over to the sofa with no trouble."

Ziva looked down at the floor. "Have you eaten anything aside from breakfast today?" Tony asked her. She shook her head. He sighed and shook his head. "Doesn't matter right now. What matters is keeping you safe."

Ziva shook her head. "I think we should just go to bed for now and talk about this at work on Monday."

Tony looked at her and nodded. "Okay…okay." He nodded again and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He raised the glass to his mouth shakily.

Ziva came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. "It'll be okay, Tony."

Tony sighed and rested his hands on the counter. "I know. I'm just worried"

Abby walked into the kitchen and saw them. "I can go home now."

Tony spun round making Ziva's arms disconnect and for her to stumble back. Tony grabbed her and pulled her back to him before she fell or stumbled into something. "Sorry..." He said to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist again and rested her head on his chest.

"Abby, you're going to stay here until tomorrow morning and then I'm going to take you home."

Abby raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

Tony looked between the two women. "So I know you're safe home."

Abby smiled at him. "They're not targeting me. They're targeting Ziva. I'll be fine."

Tony shook his head. "No. You stay till tomorrow. I won't forgive myself if something happened to you and I let you go and I know Gibbs wouldn't forgive me either."

Abby smiled and nodded. "Fine but Ziva do you have nightwear I can borrow?"

Ziva nodded "I'll go get something." She unwound her arms from Tony and he dropped his arm which had been round her waist and watched her go.

Abby walked up to him and spoke quietly. "She'll be alright Tony. I promise you. Gibbs won't let anything happen to her."

Tony nodded. "I won't either."

Abby nodded. "See. McGee will give it his best shot and I know I will crucify anyone who does hurt her."

Tony laughed. "Just like you were going to crucify the person who tried to frame me for murder?"

Abby nodded. "Exactly, but if someone hurts Ziva, I'm going to crucify them so much more than I did to Chip"

Tony shook his head. "No, I won't let you do that. I'll kill them."

"No you won't." Ziva said from the doorway.

Both Abby and Tony visibly jumped. She smiled and walked into the kitchen holding out night ware to Abby. Abby took it and smiled back.

"Thanks. I'll go get changed and then we can watch a movie?"

Tony nodded. Abby was about to walk out and turned to them. "We could have a pyjama movie night!" She said excitedly. Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes but nodded.

Tony shrugged. "Why not"

Abby grinned at them and rushed to the bathroom to change. Tony looked at Ziva and followed her to the bedroom to change. Tony offered Ziva one of his t-shirts and she took it. She pulled the t-shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms on and went through to the living room. Abby was sat in the chair she was sat in the night before in the pj's which were clearly too small for her with her feet tucked up. Ziva sat on the sofa and pulled her feet up and wrapped her arms around her legs resting her chin on her knees. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep. Abby looked at her worried.

"Will you stop looking at me like that please, Abby?"

Abby's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up. "How did you know I was looking at you?"

Ziva shrugged. "I could feel it."

Abby shuddered and looked at Tony's stack of DVD's. "What film do you want to watch?"

Ziva shrugged. "I don't mind. You chose."

Abby smiled and jumped up to go and get a DVD from Tony's endless supply. She pulled one out and the whole stack came toppling down on top of her. She screamed as they all hit her. Ziva got up to help but walked into the coffee table. She swore loudly in another language and said "Ow!"

From the bedroom Tony heard the commotion. He grabbed his gun and went through to the living room. He rushed into Abby lying on the floor under a pile of DVDs in front of the TV with Ziva sat next to her both laughing. He sighed with relief and lowered his gun. He went and sat next to them and put his gun on the floor. Ziva looked at it and then up at Tony's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing I just heard Abs scream and you swear and say ow…I thought someone might have come back"

Ziva smiled at him. "Abby chose a DVD and they fell on her and I got up to help her but I walked into the coffee table."

Tony smiled. "Which part of your leg did you hit?" He asked her.

"My shin…why?"

He just smiled at her as he pulled her pyjama leg up and bent down to kiss her shin. "Better?"

Ziva laughed and nodded. "Much"

Abby smiled and started picking the DVD's up. Ziva followed suit and Tony stood up to put his gun away. When he got back everything was set up with Abby and Ziva's original positions resumed. Tony sat next to Ziva and pressed play. His eyes bugged when he saw what was playing.

"High School Musical? Really?!" He laughed.

Ziva pointed at Abby. "Blame her!"

Abby grinned. "I haven't seen it in forever!"

Ziva looked at Tony. "I've never seen it and I already think it's awful." T

ony grinned at her. "I'm not surprised. I don't even know why I bought it."

Ziva looked at Abby. "I would have thought a film like the scissoring was you kind of film Abby."

Abby's eyes widened a Ziva. "Have you seen the scissoring, Ziva?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes. I got it for Tony for his birthday last year."

Abby jumped up and down. "Can we watch it after this?"

Tony nodded.

The first song of the film came on and Abby started singing along. Ziva leant over and whispered in Tony's ear. "Kill me now."

He grinned and pulled her into him. "I'd rather cuddle you"

She smiled and rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. The film seemed to drag on and Abby sung every song. She sat back when the film ended.

"That music is so not my style but I love the film"

Ziva rolled her eyes and stood up to change the DVD. She turned to the other two. "Any one need anything…while I am up?"

Tony and Abby both shook their heads and she walked back over to the couch and sat down. Tony pulled her back to him and pressed play. They sat through six films that night but Tony decided to end their movie night when he noticed Ziva's eyes getting heavy. He shut the system off and he and Ziva stood up. He and Ziva got Abby sorted on the couch before heading to bed themselves.

While they were lying in bed Ziva suddenly remembered Tony had been out suit shopping. "Tony! I forgot! You went suit shopping! Did you get anything?"

Tony laughed. "We did."

Ziva smiled. "Something nice?"

Tony nodded. "Of course, jet black, nice bow tie, I'll have to get Ducky to help me tie."

Ziva smiled. "Sorry I didn't ask about it before. Too busy thinking about myself."

Tony kissed the top of her head. "No matter what happens until we get those people who are trying to kill you, you're the most important thing."

Ziva put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested one arm across his stomach. "We'll get them"

Tony nodded. "I know" Ziva traced patterns across his chest until he fell asleep and then listened to the sound of his breathing to help her drop off.

**Sorry this chapter isn't exactly exciting but never mind. I've had a lot on my plate but next chapter should be better. Please remember to review! I love to hear your feedback/ideas for next chapter! Also check out my other NCIS fic "Its always Been You" if you haven't already *thumbs up***


	13. Chapter 13

Tony woke early the next morning and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get back to sleep. Something was bothering him but he didn't know what. He decided to get up and go for a run to clear his mind. He got dressed into his NCIS tracksuit and just as he was about to leave the bedroom to go he glanced back at the sleeping form of Ziva. In the moment he looked at her he knew what was bothering him. He didn't want to leave her alone after what happened. He was worried about her safety…about her. He didn't want to lose her. He closed the door and stripped his trackie off and joined Ziva back in bed. She woke when he joined her and she turned over to face him. "Where did you go?" She asked him sleepily. He smiled. Trust her to know he went somewhere other than the bathroom.

"I was going to go for a run"

Ziva opened her eyes. "Why didn't you?" She asked.

"I didn't want to leave you here alone"

Ziva laughed a little bit. "I wouldn't be alone, Tony. You can go."

Tony shook his head. "Abby doesn't count, Ziva"

Ziva frowned. "I will have you know, Abby did a very good job yesterday."

Tony smiled. "I don't know how you know that because Abby said you were out cold"

Ziva shook her head. "It wasn't that bad."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Really? Abby told me you were out cold for over fifteen minutes. She was worried sick that you'd actually been killed. I could have killed her for not calling me but she said she didn't want to worry me, so Abby defiantly doesn't count as you not being alone. So therefore your argument is invalid."

Ziva shook her head. "I wouldn't just be with Abby"

Tony frowned. "Um…who else would you be with?"

Ziva smiled. "My faithful partner, who is always with me and has never let me down to this day" Tony frowned. Ziva smiled and continued. "She's a beauty. Black eight inch serrated hocked."

Tony realised she was talking about one of her many knives. He burst out laughing and ran his hand through her hair. "I'd rather be with you. That way I _know_ you're safe. I won't be waiting for the call telling me they'd got you the whole time"

Ziva smiled. "It's fine, Tony. You can leave me for an hour"

Tony shook his head. "Never gonna happen"

Ziva smiled at his over protectiveness and shook her head. "Then why don't I come running with you?"

Tony thought about it for a minute then shook his head

"Tony! It's not like you'll be with me. You said you didn't want to leave me alone…you won't. I'm not putting my life on hold because people I don't know are trying to kill me for reasons I don't know"

Tony shook his head. "I'm not asking you to but we can't both just go out when we have a guest. Abby will probably wake up and we'll be gone and she'll worry"

Ziva's eyes widened. "Oh!" She looked away embarrassed. "Sorry…I thought you were…never mind"Tony tried to lift her face up to look at him but Ziva kept it steady where it was.

"Ziva, you don't need to apologise. I don't want you to put your life on hold but I'm not being funny but I want you to realise that it's not just 'some people you don't know' trying to kill you 'for reasons you don't know' because it's not. Someone must know you to want to kill you and it must mean that someone or whoever they are working for must have a reason to want to kill you. And this is personal to me. It's not just someone they're trying to kill for some reason we don't know. This is _you_ they're trying to kill. The most amazing woman I have ever known. Who has been through so much but is still going strong. You are the most amazing perfect woman I have ever known and I love you. I promise this is personal for me because if you go…get killed, I will have no idea what to do with my life. Because you are everything to me. Everything"

Ziva stroked his face and smiled. "That's deep"

Tony looked at her and smiled. "I know but every bit of it is true" he smiled at her again and kissed her.

From the door way Abby smiled.

**Sorry this one is short but I haven't had much time...I've been writing it in class for the day and I got kicked out for writing it...(my teacher's a bit of a stressy one minded human)...so sorry about that and now I have literally just got back from my figure skating so I'm uplaoding it before I watch CIS ;) Please review for me as I love to hear your feedback! I still need and idea of a gift Gibbs can get them for their wedding so ideas will be warmly welcomed! :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Up in Scotland at the moment (the weather is so mixed but mostly warm so I am so happy :) went out to see the Kelpies today and then up to Linlithgow Castle which was amazing... one of the things I love about Scotland is the bloody good photography that you can do there!) Anyhow I've just finished writing this chapter so I thought I'd ask my Grandma what her wifi was so I could update and I got it (YAY!) So hopefully the next chapter will be up later tonight but if I don't get it finished then I wont be able to post it until I get back home because my great-aunt (whom I'm going to see tomorrow and where she lives there is no wifi so I'll manage to write a bit more of that chapter before I post it so it's a bit longer. Hope you enjoy...please review when done...and check out my other fic (It's always been you) if you haven't already. **

Abby interrupted their moment by bounding into their room. "It's early! Why you two awake?" She asked excitedly.

Tony and Ziva jumped apart and looked at her and Tony rolled his eyes. "We could ask you the same question, Abs"

Abby grinned. "I was bored"

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "Bored while you were sleeping? Normally people only know they have been sleeping when they wake up so how were you bored of sleeping?"

Both Tony and Abby tried to hide their laughter but failed when they looked at her confused face. They both just started laughing and Ziva looked a little bit hurt and very confused. "What?" She asked them.

Abby shook her head and pointed to Tony. "She wasn't bored while she was asleep. She woke couldn't get back to sleep and she was bored so that's why she got up"

Ziva still looked confused. "Well why's that funny?"

Tony grinned "Because you went into a little bit of detail about how people don't know they're asleep until they're awake or whatever"

Ziva still looked confused but shrugged it off. "Whatever. I can't go back to sleep now so why do we get up and I make breakfast?"

Abby nodded enthusiastically and Tony rolled over and kissed Ziva on the nose. "Sounds like a plan"

Both of them were shocked with the feeling of someone else catapulting themselves onto the bed. Ziva almost got thrown off but managed to hang onto Tony so she didn't fall. They both felt Abby's arms wrap round them. "Group hug" Ziva rolled her eyes but hugged Tony and Abby. Tony who was squished in between Ziva and Abby rolled onto his back and wrapped his arms around both women. There was a long silence from all three but Abby suddenly sat up and looked at them.

"What if Ziva dies?"

Tony and Ziva both looked at her. "Well, there would be nothing…"

Tony cut Ziva off. "We won't let her die"

Abby looked at them both. "I'm scared"

Ziva sighed and got up. Tony and Abby looked at her as she walked out to the bathroom.

Abby looked at Tony. "Was it something I said?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Let me go and see if she's okay"

He got up too and followed Ziva to the bathroom leaving Abby sat in the bed. He knocked on the door and turned the door handle when he got no response. Ziva was bent over the sink washing her face. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head "Nothing"

He sighed. "We're going to sit down and talk about it, okay?"

She looked at him and nodded sitting down on the toilet. "So…what's wrong?"

She looked at him and shrugged. "It's kind of silly when I think about it"

Tony shook his head. "I don't care how silly you think it is, I want to know so we can sort it"

Ziva looked at him and stayed silent. He went and squatted down in front of her and took her hands. "Ziva…"

She looked him in the eye. "I'm sick of everyone being worried about me about the people who are trying to kill me. I think we should focus on catching the killers of the marine then we'll get the guys who are trying to get me. They are the same person." Tony stayed silent throughout and after. She looked at him scared. "Was it something I said?"

Tony shook his head. "No. Just thinking of the right thing to say"

Ziva sighed. "I'm sorry."

Tony shook his head and stroked her hand. "No. Don't be. You don't want people to be worried about you when someone is trying to kill you?"

Ziva shook her head. "No. It seems people are paying more attention to me- when I'm not dead- rather than the Marine- who is dead- who's family needs closure. If we focus more on catching them while they try and kill me is going to get us nowhere but if we focus on the case there is a higher chance we'll get the killers before they kill me because we'll be making headway into who it may be."

Tony looked at her. "But we're worried about you, Ziva"

She nodded "I know" There was a silence for a minute and Ziva spoke up again. "And I'm being reminded all the time that someone is trying to kill me; going out of their way. It's not like every day when we _know_ our lives are in danger because it's part of the job. I can think of a million and one ways why someone would want to kill me but I don't know why they would only act upon that now."

Tony sat and listened to her throughout and kissed her hand when she was finished. "I'll have a word with the others if you want me to?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes, please. If you don't mind"

Tony shook his head. "I don't mind. I just want you to be happy"

Ziva smiled. "I'm happy if you're happy"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Would you be happy if I was with someone else but I was happy?"

Ziva nodded. "If she or he made you happy then yes I would be happy but if they hurt you or made you unhappy then I would either kill them or cause her some physical pain."

Tony laughed. "Even if it made me happy that we broke up?" Z

iva thought for a minute. "Yes, because if you are happy when you break up from a relationship then it must have been an unhappy relationship"

Tony smiled. "Well…I'm with you for the long haul and if you're not then I'm fine…well I won't be _fine_ but I will accept it"

Ziva looked at him and smiled. "I'm here for the long haul as well. I'm not leaving you no matter how much of a jack-ass you are"

Tony smiled. "Well that's settled then"

She smiled. "Are you taking Abby home today?"

He nodded. "Yes and you're coming with me and I'm taking you out"

Ziva frowned. "Where?"

He smiled. "It's a surprise but I think you'll like it"

Ziva shrugged. "Okay, I'll trust you"

Tony smiled. "Anyway…you were going to make breakfast, and I think as it's so early we'll watch a film?"

Ziva laughed and nodded. "Okay." She got up and washed her face and followed Tony out. Abby was still in the bed when they came out and sat back up.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

Ziva and Tony smiled at her. "Sorry for being a bit rude earlier Abby." She smiled. Abby smiled back and Ziva continued speaking. "Anyway we have a plan for the day. I will make breakfast and as we are up so early we are going to watch a film and then Tony and I are going to drop you off home."

Abby nodded. "That sounds like a plan". Ziva walked through to the kitchen to start preparing food and Tony sat on the bed and spoke to Abby.

"Don't mention those people who are trying to kill Ziva because it's really bothering her. She doesn't like everyone going on about it when we have someone who is _dead_ and we should be focusing on giving the family closure."

Abby looked sad and she got up and hugged Tony. "I'm scared she's going to die, Tony. What if they get her? What if she _dies_? I don't think I could deal with another Kate and Jenny."

Tony hugged her back. "I know Abs, neither can I but we'll look after her and if anyone kills her then they'll be damned if they do because they'll have me and Gibbs after them. I will slaughter them."

Abby nodded. "And I'll crucify them" she laughed. "And Gibbs will just kill them"

They both laughed and were called through by Ziva. "Breakfast!"

They both got up and ran through to the kitchen. They looked at the food laid out on the sideboard and grinned. Ziva had prepared various different fruits and laid them out and had also made toast and got cereal out with breakfast juices. It was all laid out in a buffet style. Abby wondered how she had got so much food prepared so quickly. Two plates were sat at the start of everything that was laid out. Ziva gestured to the plates and told them to help themselves. Abby picked up one plate and Tony picked up the other.

"Where's your plate Ziva?" Tony asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry"

Tony put his plate down. "Remember our deal? You eat when I eat?"

Ziva looked at him for a minute, sighed and got herself a plate out. "Also remember that you said I don't have to have as much as you"

Tony nodded "I know, just so long as you eat something. Three proper meals a day and that's okay" Ziva smiled a little bit and gestured for Tony to go for the food. She followed him and picked up whatever he picked up that she liked. He looked back to see what she was getting and he raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't think you wanted to have whatever I was having"

Ziva shrugged. "If I don't want it, I'll give it to you" She said.

He smiled at kissed the top of her head. "That's fine, just so long as you eat" Ziva laughed. "Something funny, Ziva?" He asked her.

She nodded. "If someone had told me nine years ago that I'd become a liaison officer with NCIS and Mossad then become an official agent and then start dating my work partner and become engaged to him and be getting married and doing something for someone else I love, I'd have laughed in their face and said "Never going to happen" but now look at me."

Tony grinned. "Surprising what can happen, isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. Abby spoke up. "But the million dollar question is…would you go back? Would you change anything?"

Tony and Abby stared at her and waited for her response. There was a silence while they waited for Ziva to respond. She seemed to think about it for a minute. She looked back up at the pair of them and shook her head.

"No. Not for anything"

**Hope you enjoyed and hopefully the next chapter will be up tonight :)**


	15. Chapter 16

**Okay people I realise there was a glitch with the last chapter I will have that fixed as soon as I get home…I think I know the problem so I'll sort it and make sure it is properly done…thank you for all the reviews letting me know….for now bare with me :-)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Soooo! Firstly: Sorry for all that drama that happened with the weirdness...still not entirely sure what happened but I don't care tbh...**

**Secondly: Sorry it all took so long to up load - even without the screw up!**

**Thirdly: Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow and the next chapter for the other fic - "It's always been you"- will be up tomorrow too :-)**

**Lastly: Please enjoy :-)**

Abby grinned at Ziva. "So are we going to have breakfast then watch a film or are we going to watch a film at the same time?"

Ziva shrugged. "I don't mind. Someone else make that choice."

Abby looked at Tony to see what he was going to say but he was just staring at Ziva. There was a silence as Ziva prodded at her food, Abby looked between the two and Tony just stared at Ziva. Abby coughed awkwardly and Ziva jumped and looked at her. Tony either didn't notice or didn't bother to respond and continued to stare at Ziva.

"Sorry. I was thinking." Ziva said.

"I think he is too" Abby said nodding at Tony. Ziva looked at Tony who continued to stare at her.

Abby and Ziva looked at each other and laughed. Ziva put her plate down and walked up to Tony. Abby watched thinking she was going to kiss him but burst out laughing when she slapped him upside the head

"Ow! What was that for?" he said indignantly.

She stepped back when he heard the tone in his voice. "Staring"

He looked between both women. "I wasn't"

Abby nodded her head. "You were. You've been staring at Ziva for the past five minutes at least."

Tony shrugged and started to walk through to the living room. "You know I stare at people I find attractive" He muttered as he walked out.

Abby pulled a face behind his back and followed him through. Ziva shook her head, picked up her plate and went through to the sitting room turning the kitchen light off as she went through. Tony was sat on the couch scowling as he ate his food. Ziva took one look at him and went and sat in the second armchair, that wasn't occupied by Abby.

"Sooo…what film are we watching?" Abby said.

"You chose" Ziva replied. She started eating the food that was on her plate. For a while she poked and prodded what was on the plate and then took another few mouthfuls. She put the plate down and stood up to put the film Abby had chosen in the player. When she sat back down Tony watched her for a little bit to see if she'd eat any more food. When she didn't he sighed and put his plate down.

"Ziva, can I have a word please?"

Ziva looked at him confused. "What did I do?" She asked worried. He shook his head. "If this is about me hitting you earlier, I am sorry…"

Tony walked over to her. "It's not, but can I please just have a word?"

Ziva nodded and stood up and went to the kitchen. Tony picked up her plate and followed her through closing the door behind him. Abby sat in the living room by herself looking at the closed door of the kitchen. She stood up and crept over to listen to what they were saying.

"Ziva, you've barely eaten anything" Tony started off.

"I have. You asked me to eat when you did and I said I would and I have, Tony"

Tony shook his head. "Look at the amount of food on your plate. There is still practically all of what you picked up here Ziva." She shrugged. "Ziva, if you don't eat properly, you're going to get ill. Really ill. You have a job that needs you to be physically fit and healthy. You're going to spiral downhill if you don't eat properly. You're already too thin. There are a certain amount of calories a woman is supposed to eat in a day and I know without knowing what you eat that it isn't nearly enough." Ziva looked at the floor to avoid meeting his gaze. "Do you want to tell me why you're not eating properly?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Ziva…"

She glanced up at him then back at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it" Tony sighed. "What Tony? I don't feel comfortable discussing it with you"

Tony looked confused. "Why?"

Ziva stared hard at the floor. "I just don't. Is that not enough for you? What do you want from me Tony? Do you want me to tell you everything that's on my mind just so you know?"

Tony shook his head. "Well excuse me for being worried about you Ziva!" He all but shouted at her.

He stormed out of the kitchen, back into the bedroom and got dressed. Ziva walked slowly through to the living room where Abby had repositioned herself on the armchair. Tony stormed out of the bedroom and walked to the door, car keys in hand.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked him.

"Out; Don't expect me to tell you things when you don't tell me things" He snapped at her.

She sunk down in the other armchair when the door slammed behind him and stared at the floor. Abby stared at her for a minute before she spoke up. "You said you wouldn't feel comfortable talking to Tony about it…what about me?" She asked gently. Ziva stayed silent. "Ziva, not talking to anyone isn't going to help anything. We can get you a shrink?" Z

iva's head snapped up. "No! I can talk to you but it is really quite pathetic"

Abby shook her head, stood up and moved to the couch patting the space next to her. "Nothing is pathetic when it's something as serious as you not eating."

Ziva stood up and moved next to Abby. "Tell me Ziva. I won't say anything to Tony, unless you want me to"

Ziva sighed. "I'm worried" A

bby cocked her head to one side. "About the people trying to kill you? Sorry I know you don't want it mentioned but…"

Ziva look shocked and confused. "No…no, I don't care about them. They're at the bottom of my list of concerns."

Abby's eyebrows shot up under her fringe. "Really? I thought they'd be top…so what are you worried about?" Abby asked.

"I'm worried about him; about Tony. I've noticed for a while now he doesn't seem to care what happens to himself. The other week he crossed the road in front of traffic going at thirty miles an hour and his comment to me- when I got to him and tried to have a go at him- was 'cars have breaks'. I know that's not something major but he isn't looking out for himself nearly as much as he should and it's scaring me"

Abby nodded. "I understand. I guess you have a right to be worried but if it's getting to the point where you can't eat or sleep because of it then you need to talk about it with Tony"

Ziva nodded. "I just don't know how and now I've gone and caused an argument."

Abby smiled. "He'll come round. You know he thinks the world of you" Ziva nodded. "Good. I think we should skip that movie and you just take me home."

Ziva nodded. "I don't think he is going to want to go out later now"

Abby smiled sympathetically. "Well you could go some other time." Z

iva nodded and got up to get dressed. Abby also got up and dressed and they met back in the living room.

"You going to leave Tony a note saying where you've gone?" Abby asked.

Ziva shook her head. "I doubt he'll be back before me and if he is it's his fault for storming out like that"

Abby winced. "Okay, well lets go"

Ziva nodded and picked up her keys and walked out Abby close on her heels. Ziva drove Abby home and made sure she was in okay before heading home.

When she got back Tony's mustang was still gone. She frowned and walked into the apartment and went to get a shower. Still no one was there when she got out. She was starting to worry. She wanted to call him but her pride was getting in her way.

She lay on the bed in her bedroom in the dark just thinking. She realised she left the living room and kitchen light on but she couldn't be bothered to get up and switch them off. She lay silently in the bed for at least half an hour before she got up to go to the bathroom. When she came back out it was just starting to get light. She wanted to be somewhere completely dark so she could have a clear mind. She looked around at her options and saw the closet. She opened the doors and climbed in making herself comfortable.

She hadn't realised she fell asleep until she heard movements in the living room which woke her. Someone was walking about quickly…urgently. She stayed silent determined to get whoever it was. She slipped her hand down the back of the closet and pulled a knife she kept there out. As she shifted to get out something was pulled down from the top shelf coming down with a loud clatter. She swore under her breath and waited.

She thought she was fine until the doors were yanked open and she was blinded by bright light. She dropped the knife and grabbed her gun pointing it in the general direction of the person as her eyes tried to a just to the light. She heard a deep breath, that almost sounded like a sigh of relief then a voice.

"Ziva, it's only me! What the hell are you doing?!" Tony asked her.

When Ziva knew who it was she lowered her gun. Tony grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You scared me half to death, Ziva!" He whispered into her hair. Ziva could feel his arms were shaking and she realised she really had worried him.

"How?"

He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply.

"I got home fifteen minutes ago and no one was here…I thought they'd got you…I honestly did…I wouldn't have forgiven myself if they had and I'd just walked out and left you. I was just about to call Gibbs when I heard you"

Ziva smiled a little. "Sorry" she said.

"What the hell were you doing in there anyway?" Tony asked her.

She shrugged. "I took Abby home and then I needed a dark place to think but I fell asleep."

Tony frowned "Why did you take Abby home, Ziva? I said I'd take her so you weren't left alone."

Ziva scoffed at him. "Did you seriously just say that after storming out? Really Tony?!" She pushed away from him and went through to the kitchen.

"Ziva, I'm sorry for that" He followed her through.

She had started packing away the food and washing the dishes. Tony stood in the doorway and watched her. She blanked him, swinging her hair so it was hiding her face.

"Ziva?"

She continued to ignore him. He walked up to her and went to move her hair out of her face but she pulled away.

"Ziva…?" He said her name like a question.

"What Tony?"

He tried to take a step closer to her again but she stepped away again.

"What Tony?" She repeated.

"Why are you being like this? I apologized. Is that not enough for you?"

Ziva looked at him properly for the first time since he got home. "You are acting as if you didn't just storm out after an argument!"

Tony looked at the floor then back up at her. "I'm sorry. I know I made a mistake. I left you…after I promised I wouldn't and when I got home and everything was as I left it but you weren't there. I thought they got you, Ziva and I hated myself. I looked in all the rooms but you or Abby weren't here and I…" He stopped looking away from Ziva.

"Well I'm fine and you can see that."

Tony shook his head. "That's beside the point Ziva! I thought I'd lost you! And I hated myself because the last thing I said to you was harsh and if you had gone I probably would have never been able to take those words back!"

Ziva looked at him. "You can't take words back anyway, Tony."

Tony punched the wall. "You're not listening to me are you, Ziva?!"

Ziva looked at him gently. "I am, Tony. But some of what you're saying makes no sense. No one can take words back."

Tony looked at her. "What? You're making no sense"

Ziva's eyebrows furrowed. "How am I not making sense?! You're not making sense to me!"

Tony raised his eyebrows. He realised she didn't understand that it was a saying. "Ziva, it's a saying…when someone says they take their words back…they don't mean literally"

Ziva looked confused. "I don't understand why people say things like that…it's pointless. Why doesn't someone just say they're sorry? It makes no sense."

Tony smiled "Okay…I would never have been able to say sorry for what I said…how's that?"

Ziva smiled at him a little. "I'm sorry for shouting at you"

Tony shook his head. "No, I don't care that you shouted at me…I'd rather that than you not be here…you shouting at me doesn't matter…but please don't scare me like that again?"

Ziva looked up at him. She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't promise that."

Tony's shoulders slumped. Ziva looked at him feeling a little bit sorry for him. If their places were reversed and it was Tony who was trying to be killed she would probably feel the way he is. He walked over to her slowly…carefully in case she didn't want him to. He reached her and lifted his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, Ziva…I really am"

Ziva smiled and leaned into his touch. "I'm sorry too. For scaring you and shouting at you."

Tony pulled her in for a hug. She didn't resist. "I love you, Ziva" Ziva didn't respond. "Ziva…I do you know"

Ziva nodded against his chest. "I do. I know. And Tony? I love you too."

He nodded. "I'm never leaving you again. Well…not until we get them"

Ziva just nodded against his chest again.

"I promise"

**So I hope you enjoyed that! I'm so happy it's done...phew! Please review...!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's short...This was the only place I could leave off and I'm exhausted so my brain wasn't working properly so I couldn't write any more...anyhow enjoy this: :-)**

"Do you want to go out later or not?" Ziva asked Tony.

He nodded. "Yes…I do still want to go out later. Its somewhere special for a special lady"

Ziva smiled. "I'm sorry, Tony"

Tony pushed her away and held a finger up to her lips. "Shh…you said sorry once, that's enough"

Ziva smiled a little. "But I am"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to make you stop saying sorry?"

Ziva raised her eyebrows daring him. "Try your best"

He stepped forward so there was only a small space in between them. "Say it"

Ziva smiled and opened her mouth to say I'm sorry again but before she got a chance he covered her mouth with his drawing her in for a deep kiss. She kissed back willingly. She pulled away and said "Good job, Tony"

Tony grinned. "I told you I could make you"

Ziva smiled. "You did."

Tony grinned. "I'm hungry…"

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "You could have told me that _before _I packed the food away" She said.

"I didn't want to ask for food when you we pissed at me"

Ziva laughed at him. "I may be pissed at you but you can still ask for food. I'm not going to get in the way of you- of all people- and your food."

Tony laughed. "Me…of all people?" He said.

"Yes. Everyone knows how much you love your food"

Tony laughed. "Fair enough...but it's not as much as I love you"

Ziva smiled and went and got some of the fruit from the fridge and put it on a plate and handed it to Tony. He stood there and watched her as she got another, plate full of food. Tony smiled at her. "You hungry too?" Z

iva shook her head. "We had a deal" she said.

"I love you, Ziva"

Ziva smiled and nodded. "I know"

They went through to the living room and sat at the dining table. They made small talk while they ate. Tony stood up and walked round to Ziva and kissed her on the top of the head. "Thank you" He said picking up her empty plate. She smiled at him and he smiled right back. "Ziva…"

She cocked her head. "Yes?"

He turned to walk through to the kitchen to wash the dishes. "Never stop smiling."

Ziva smiled even wider. She got up and followed him and leant on the wall. "Where are we going today?"

Tony tapped the side of his nose. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

He said walking up to her and pressing himself against her. "Really?" He nodded. "We need to be there by ten am"

Ziva looked at him. "We have an appointment?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe"

Ziva's brow furrowed. "Maybe?"

He nodded. "That's for me to know and you to find out"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Really?" She said again. He nodded and leant down to kiss her again. She kissed him back again and they didn't stop until they needed to breathe again. Tony looked at his watch and back at Ziva. "I think…if we're going to be there on time then we'd better leave now." Z

iva nodded and placed her hands on Tony's chest. "Then let's go" He nodded and got everything organized and led Ziva out to his Mustang. They got in and drove off. Half way through the journey Ziva put her hand down the side of her seat to a just the back but felt something stab her. She clasped it and pulled it out and held it up. It was a woman's earring that Ziva knew didn't belong to her. "Tony…"

He glanced at her. "Yeah?"

She showed him the earring. "Would you like to explain this?"

He looked properly at her. "What is it?"

She looked at it and at the patterns. She had to admit, it was a beautiful earring. "An earring. That is not mine"

Tony pulled over on the side of the road. "Let me see that?"

He tried to take it from her but she didn't let him. "Tony, explain this to me, now or I'm getting out of the car"

She faced him. He had a pained expression on his face. "Ziva..." He started but Ziva cut him off.

"Who's is it, DiNozzo?" Tony looked at her. "I'm getting out. You can go where ever you were going to take me but I'm going home."

Tony grabbed her arm. "Ziva please?"

Ziva scowled at him. "You haven't given me an explanation…I have asked for one multiple times but you did not answer me. I'm giving you one more chance to explain it."

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow...hope you enjoyed it...even though it was short...please review :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Please enjoy! This is a your answers to your questions (two examples) 'I hope Tony has a good explination and I hope he doesn't cheat' and 'Who's earring is it?'**

Tony took the earring from her and opened a secret glove compartment down by the side of his steering wheel. He pulled a little box out and opened it. Inside was another earring identical to the one Ziva found. "I lost it when I bought it last week and obviously I didn't want to give you one earring so I was going to wait until I either found it or got it replaced."

Ziva took her hand down from the door handle where it had been resting and looked at him.

"I got these for you, Ziva. And if you don't believe me look in the box." He handed the box to her where he had now placed the other earring. She took it and looked in it. Something was scripted in on the velvet in the box in gold thread. _'My beautiful Israeli…forever yours, Tony"_ Ziva stared at the writing and the earrings then back at Tony. His face was full of worry. He didn't know if she was going to get out the car or not.

"Couldn't you have just said that when I asked the first time?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I could but I didn't…I'm sorry" She nodded and closed the box giving it back to him.

"Ziva?" He said. She looked at him. "I'm sorry"

She held a finger up to his lips to silence him. "You only need to say sorry once"

He smiled at her repeating what he said to her earlier.

She took her hand away. "I'm sorry too"

He frowned. "For what?"

She shrugged. "Jumping to conclusions"

Tony shrugged. "If I was you, I'd have done the same thing"

Ziva nodded. "Are we okay, Tony?"

He nodded. "Yeah….why wouldn't we be?"

She shrugged. "Two arguments in under five hours for petty things"

Tony shrugged. "We're both stressed. What with the case and the…people…trying to kill you…it's just all a bit much"

Ziva nodded. "I'm sor-"

Tony held a finger up to her lips. "Once…remember?"

She nodded. "So…are we going or are we just going to sit here for the rest of the day?" Tony asked her.

"Going." He smiled. "But before we go can I give you these?" He held the earrings box up. "Pretend you didn't just find one and assume I'd…had other women in this car...which I promise you I'd never do"

She nodded. He held the box out to her. She took it and opened it examining the earring closer. "They're beautiful, Tony"

Tony smiled. "I thought you'd like them"

Ziva looked up at him. "I do…they're beautiful"

Tony smiled again. She was about to close the box but he stopped her. "Will you put them on?"

Ziva nodded and put them in her ears. "And Tony?"

He looked at her. "Yes, honey?"

Ziva smiled. "You put them in…not on"

Tony laughed as he started the car up again and drove off. "Bet you enjoyed correcting me there…after eight years of me correcting you"

She laughed. "Yes…"

He smiled. "Ziva?" She looked at him. "Sorry"

Ziva held her finger up. "I want to make another deal."

Tony glanced at her side ways. "Yes?"

"You said I only needed to apologise once…so do you…if we're sorry for something we only apologise once, okay?"

He nodded. "Agreed."

Five minutes later he was pulling into their destination. Ziva looked around at her surroundings. They were pulling into somewhere with a long driveway and huge hedges on either side so she couldn't see anything aside from what was ahead of her. She looked at Tony. "Where are we?"

Tony tapped his nose like he did earlier. "You'll see in a moment"

Ziva continued to stare ahead waiting for the first glimpse of where they were. After a moment she saw a huge fountain in the front of a huge building that looked like a hotel. "Why are we here?" Tony smiled and drove round the fountain. She saw that the hotel turned out to be an old converted castle. It was absolutely beautiful and she'd be the first to admit it. Tony just grinned at her.

Someone came out of the front of the hotel and opened her door. "You must be Miss David?" Ziva smiled and nodded. She was pleased this person pronounced her name correctly. Tony got out and handed the keys to the guy who had opened Ziva's door. The valet took them and drove Tony's car off. Tony walked up to Ziva and linked his arm with her.

"How did he know my name?" Ziva asked.

Tony smiled. "We have an appointment. This is Benin Palace. It was converted into a hotel…say about three, four years ago. They've been doing weddings ever since. And the rating is way past five stars"

Ziva stopped walking and looked at him. "Something wrong?" He asked her.

She looked at him. "Tony…if the ratings are past five stars there is no way we're going to be able to afford it"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Just come in and have a look around."

Ziva smiled and nodded. "Okay…but don't get your hopes up"

He shook his head. "I won't…"

She took his hand and turned to walk in and he smiled as he slipped a black Amex card from his pocket looked at it. He knew that he did have enough money for this place if they wanted it. He wasn't going to tell her until they'd had a proper look around. He slipped the card back into his pocket. They were met at the door by another hotel assistant.

"Good morning Mr DiNozzo, Ms David. Welcome to Benin Palace Hotel. Today as requested by Mr DiNozzo I will be giving you a tour of the hotel and then giving you an overview of prices and you'll be getting a complementary lunch"

Ziva raised her eyebrows at the formality of the hotel. It was amazing and she was wondering how Tony ever thought they'd be able to afford somewhere like this for their wedding. She looked at him and realised he was looking at her. She smiled at him and he smiled right back.

"Okay…so Ma'am, Sir? Are you ready to start your tour?"

Ziva and Tony nodded. They started in the hall way. "This is the grand entrance. It is where Ms David will be, then she'd walk through this way."

He led the way down a grand hall. "You have two choices as to where you'd be getting married. The Temple or the Great Hall. If it were to be the Great Hall then Ms David would walk through here and to these doors" He pointed at a set of doors which led to the great hall.

The doors were opened and Ziva's eyes widened. The Great Hall was beautiful. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Red satin curtains hung down from the windows and a wooden floor. The ceiling had beautiful patterns. It was spacious and stands with flowers stood around the outside of the room.

"Chairs would be placed here and here" he gestured to where the chairs would be placed. "The aisle would be where we are going to walk just now"

They walked to the front of the Great Hall. "The vows will be done up here."

Ziva looked back at the room from where she was stood. It was beautiful.

"Moving on…" The guide walked back down the hall and out with Tony and Ziva following. "If you were to be married in the Temple the Ms David would walk down this way." He led them down to the chapel doors. He opened them and led Tony and Ziva in.

Ziva gasped. The Temple was a Jewish one. She looked at the décor that helped her recognise it as a Jewish Temple. "Oh my God" She whispered. Tony smiled at her. She had the choice and he was going to leave it up to here to decide whether it was in a Temple or not. She didn't need to be led up the aisle. She went herself and sat in one of the pews.

"The vows will be exchanged up here" The guide said holding his arms wide at the front of the Temple. "Obviously people will be sat in the pews and the aisle is already done"

They let Ziva just sit there for a minute. She got up and turned to them. "Anyway moving on. The dining room." He led the way to the dining room and opened the doors. There were round tables in various places around the room and up at the front there was one long table. The guide gave a quick description of the dining room then moved them on.

"The Ballroom" He said opening the doors to the ballroom.

"Wow" Tony was impressed.

"This is where you'd have your first dance. There will be tables placed around the dance floor so people can have drinks and food and cake if they want." They looked around the room. "This is the DJ's booth." He gestured to a booth in the corner of the room.

"And now…the bridal suit where you'd be staying for one night and all you're other guests will have rooms. Then the next day you'd be whisked off in our "Just Married" Limousine to whichever destination you wish to be taken" Tony and Ziva stepped in to the room and looked around the bridal suit.

"Ooo…nice TV" Tony said. Ziva rolled her eyes and looked into the en suite bathroom.

"Not many people who use this room tend to use the television, believe me."

Tony raised his eyebrows and looked in the closet. "How would you know that?" he asked.

The guide shrugged "Our system shows how much each room uses. That is measured by the usage of different things in the room…light, TV, water. It all comes down in separate parts on the billing sheet because all prices are different. The least used item is the TV."

Ziva came out the bathroom. "Well obviously someone like Tony has never stayed here"

The guide shrugged. "Anyway, I expect you two are hungry, I'll take you down to the restaurant."

Ziva looked at Tony. He was looking at her waiting for her response. The guide was waiting for their response.

"Uh…Yes we'd love lunch." She said looking at the guide.

He nodded smiling. "Right this way, Ms David, Mr DiNozzo" They both followed him out and to the restaurant. They were seated at a window seat that over looked the gardens.

"Oh! I forgot to take you to the gardens. But that's them where you wedding photos will be taken. Also included on behalf of the hotel will be fireworks in the evening."

Tony and Ziva smiled and thanked him. He handed them menus. "I don't know why you came here, Tony. He hasn't told us the price and I already know it is beyond what either of us could afford on our life savings."

Tony shrugged. "Do you like it?"

She nodded. "It is beautiful"

Tony nodded. "I know. This was the only place within a reasonable distance with a Jewish Temple"

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "You knew?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I did it specially…in case you wanted to be married in a temple."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you, Tony…"

He smiled. "Would you want our wedding here?"

Ziva looked around the dining room. "Yes, but…you know we can't afford it."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "You wanna bet?"

She frowned. "I know how much you earn and how much I earn…it is not enough"

Tony then dug deep in his pocket and pulled out his Black Amex card and handed it to her. "We don't need the money we earn to pay for this place"

Ziva took the card from him and looked at it. "What's this?" She asked.

"A bank card. Unlike my dad my grandfather was proud I went into public services. When he died he left me all money…absolutely everything. He won the lottery once in his life and worked until he died so there is a lot of money he left me. I've never used it before. It's just been sat there for years. In fact the first time I used it was when I got you that." He pointed at the ring on Ziva's finger. "Then I saw those earrings last week and I found another reason to use it. And this place…is another reason. You know Ziva…before you I never had a reason to use it" Ziva smiled. "So…what do you say?"

Ziva still looked doubtful. "Your grandfather left you this money, Tony…"

He nodded. "I know….and in the note he left with it he said "Spend the money on something special" Don't you think a wedding is special Ziva?" She nodded. "Yeah…and if you didn't think a wedding was special then I know you are so there would be no stopping me from using it"

Ziva smiled at him and let him continue. "I could spend whatever this place is asking for, for the wedding and still have thousands left on this thing. Trust me, it wouldn't be putting me out of money" Ziva smiled again. "So…what do you say?" Ziva looked at Tony then at the card then back at Tony. "Wanna get married here?"

Ziva lent forward and handed him back the card. "Yes…but don't you want-"

Tony held his hand up silencing her. "Say no more…If you want to get married here…then I'm gonna pay however much they ask for….because the wedding is special, because you'd like to get married here, because I'd like to get married here, because you look good on this place, because it's amazing and most of all because my grandfather told me to spend it on something special and you are the most special thing in my life so I will spend it on you."

Ziva smiled and reached across the table and took his hand. The waiter came over to take their orders. "Hello…have you decided what you'd like yet?"

Tony shook his head. "Erm…no but we could order drinks" Ziva nodded. "We'd both like a glass of Pinot Noir please"

The waiter nodded and walked off to get their drinks. "I think we'd better see what food we want" She nodded and picked up her menu. Tony closed his moments later. Ziva then followed suit.

"What are you getting?" Tony asked her.

"Battered Halloumi in batter with fries and mushy peas"

Tony nodded. "I was debating getting that"

Ziva looked at him. "What are you getting?" She asked him.

"I have no idea what it is but it's called Haggis, Tatties and Neeps"

Ziva nodded. "It's a Scottish dish. Haggis is meat, tatties is mash potatoes and Neeps is mashed sweed"

Tony looked at her. "How did you know that?"

Ziva shrugged. "I've had it before when I was in the UK. I had no idea what it was until I asked. I think you'll like it."

Tony nodded. "Well I hope so."

The waiter walked back over with the wine they ordered and asked Tony if he wanted to try it first. "No, thanks that'll be fine"

He nodded. "Yes, Sir" He poured the wine for them both then stood up straight. "Are you both ready to order?" Z

iva nodded. The waiter turned to her. "Ma'am? What would you like?" Ziva ordered her battered Halloumi and the waiter turned to Tony. "And you sir?"

Tony cleared his throat. "The Haggis Tatties and Neeps please"

The waiter nodded. "Very good, sir" He walked off and left Tony and Ziva alone.

"You still need to get a wedding dress" Tony told her. She looked at her wine glass. She and Abby still hadn't told him about the dress. She nodded and Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "Is everything okay?"

Ziva smiled and nodded. "Yes…it's fine…"

Tony looked at her. "Are you sure? You look guilty….you're not having second thoughts about this are you?"

Ziva's head snapped up ad her eyes widened. "No! My God no"

Tony smiled. "Then what's the problem?"

She sighed. "Abby and I haven't been one hundred percent honest with you"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" He reached over and took her hand. "Whatever it is I'd rather you just tell me"

Ziva looked at Tony "It's nothing serious. Abby and I agreed to not to tell you on the night and then everything else happened so I forgot."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Just tell me?"

She smiled. "I have got a dress"

Tony's eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded. "Sorry for not telling you"

Tony lent forward and Ziva thought he was a little bit mad at her. "Really?" He asked again. She nodded. "So…." Ziva looked up at him. "Tell me what the dress is like…" Ziva raised one eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

She shook her head. "You're not allowed to know."

Tony pulled a face. "You suck"

She smiled sweetly at him. He could have sworn she may have given him that smile before but right now that smile melted his heart. The waiter came back with their food. He placed it in front of them and walked off. Ziva looked at her food. There were five squares of battered Halloumi and a huge pile of chips and a small pile of mushy peas. She looked at the huge plate full of food. She stabbed a battered Halloumi with her fork and placed it on Tony's side plate.

He looked at her. "Don't you want it?"

She shook her head. "I have four more, and you wanted to try it"

He smiled at her. "Okay…thank you"

She waved her knife around her fries. "Do you want some of these too? I'm not going to eat them all"

Tony nodded. "Okay, sure"

She put a load of chips on his plate and then started eating her food. She passed him another battered Halloumi. He pointed at his food. "Do you want any of this?" She shook her head. They ate in a comfortable silence and when they were done Tony smiled.

"You enjoyed that"

She nodded. "What did you think of your Haggis Tatties and Neeps?" She asked.

"They were good…not my first choice but at least I can say I tried something from the Haggis land"

Ziva laughed. The waited walked over and took their empty plates with a grin. The guide came back over when they had finished their wine.

"I trust you have enjoyed lunch?"

Ziva nodded. "It was wonderful, thank you very much" she said.

The guide nodded. "Okay…so now let's cut to the chase. I would like to know if this is the place you'd like you'd like to be married. We have a deadline which we like to have an answer by after a viewing. We usually give people up to fourteen days to discuss and view other venues before we ask for an answer. You have our number. I'll give you a list of dates that we're free and we will keep available until you have made your decision."

Ziva and Tony waited while he went off and got the file. When he came back he placed the file on the table. "When were you hoping to get married?"

"Two months. Some point around then"

The guide nodded. "Of course. February." Tony nodded. "Okay the dates we have free are the first, fourth and thirty first"

Tony looked at Ziva. "Which one…I'll let you chose Ziva"

Ziva thought for a minute. "The thirty first"

The guide nodded. "I'll rule that one out until you you're your decision."

Tony smiled. "There won't be any need for that."

The guide raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, sir?"

Tony took his black Amex card and slid it across the table. "We were very impressed with the service here and the venue is beautiful. If you're free on the thirty first we'd like to book that date for our wedding please"

The guide smiled widely and nodded. "Of course. I will have to ask though; would you like to be married in the Temple or the Hall?"

Tony looked at Ziva. "I'll leave that one up to you, Tony" Ziva said.

"In which case, The Temple please" Ziva smiled at him.

"Very good sir. Everything will be set up for you the day before. All you will need to be worrying about is getting here on time and calming your nerves."

Tony laughed once. "I won't need to be calming my nerves when I know it's Ziva walking down the aisle"

Ziva smiled again and the guide followed suit. He took the card and put it in the reader. "Whoa…before you do anything with that, can I ask the price?"

The guide nodded. "Oh yes, sorry, sir. The price is five thousand three hundred and forty two pounds thirty three pence."

Ziva raised her eyebrows and Tony nodded for the guide to continue. Once the transaction was complete the guide nodded and thanked them both. "Okay. I'll show you out, your car is waiting outside for you."

Tony nodded. "Thank you"

They left the Hotel and halfway home Ziva got a call. She picked up her phone to hear McGee speaking urgently on the phone.

"Ziva…you and Tony need to come in…._now_"

**Don't worry guys, I'd never make Tony cheat on Ziva...he wouldn't anyway becuase he loves her and she has been through alot...soooo...any guesses as to why they need to be in the office...****_now?_**** If not don't worry you'll find out tonight ;) please review :-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I was a total idiot in the last chapter...There is no 31st of February...kindly pointed out by a Guest reviewer...so thank you sooo much for not letting me contunue as an idiot! (if you can- kind person...please leave a review saying that it was you and your name lol) It's much appreciated...anyhow here is the next chapter...like promised...enjoy!**

Ziva tried asking him what was wrong but McGee had hung up the phone already. "Tony we need to go into work"

Tony huffed. "Great…why?"

Ziva shrugged. "I don't know. McGee hung up before I could ask"

Tony huffed again. "It'd better be good. It's our day off, it's getting late…by the time we get from here to work it will be so much later."

Ziva looked at him. "And what would you say is 'good' at work?" She asked him.

"They'd have the killers…which would mean they'd have the people who are trying to kill you. That'd be good"

Ziva smiled. "I doubt that"

Tony nodded. "Probably. If we have to be in for long then I'm seriously not going to be happy. If it's an half an hour thing that'll do."

Ziva smiled and shook her head. "I cannot imagine it'll take long or that it'll be that serious."

Tony nodded. By the time they got into work it was four o'clock. They got out and walked into the office as quickly as they could because they were already late. As they rushed in the Squadroom had everyone in. Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Director Vance. They looked around at everyone who stared at them as they came in. Ziva started to get worried. Not often everyone was called in for a meeting on a Saturday afternoon. She glanced at Tony who didn't seem to notice something was up- just wanting to get it over with.

Gibbs stood up as they walked in "Where the hell have you two been? You were called in ages ago"

Tony put his coat on the back of his chair. "Sorry Gibbs, it's Saturday so we've been out"

Gibbs slapped him upside the head.

Abby interjected before Gibbs could go on. "Gibbs…" She said softly. "Remember why we're all here"

Gibbs stepped back from Tony. "Gibbs? Why are we here?" Ziva asked him.

There was a silence as everyone looked at Director Vance. The director faced them.

"As you all know there is war going on in Afghanistan." The team nodded. "This doesn't normally happen but something very serious has happened in one of the Squadrons on the front line. Over one hundred dead. They've managed to fill those empty spaces but out there numbers are vital. They're still short of men. They have a new Division lined up to go out"

Ziva shrugged. "What has this got to do with us?"

Director Vance shifted his gaze to her. "They've asked NCIS for special assistance. We are sending one agent out." Ziva looked around the squadroom.

"Agent DiNozzo leaves tonight." As soon as the words left Vance's mouth Ziva's stomach lurched violently.

"I'm not going" Tony said.

The Director walked over to him. "Agent DiNozzo, I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Your gear is there." Director Vance pointed to a uniform and a back pack.

"I'm not going. Ziva has people who are trying to kill her and you expect me to…just leave?"

Director nodded. "Yes. Let NCIS do our job and you do yours, Agent DiNozzo."

DiNozzo stepped forward closer to the Director. "With respect, _Director_, my job is to stay here and look after her."

The director stepped forward closing the gap between them until there was about two inches separating them. "Are you disobeying direct orders?"

Tony shook his head and stepped back. "No, sir"

The Director nodded once. "Good. She'll be given twenty four hour protection."

Tony looked back at Ziva. She was just staring open mouthed at Director Vance.

"Unfortunately there is no end date to your mission. You'll be out there for as long as they need you."

Tony looked back at Director Vance. "There is a small problem"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "What DiNozzo?"

Tony turned to look at Gibbs. "Erm…Ziva and I just spent five thousand dollars on a venue for our wedding…on the twenty eighth of February. I'm not cancelling that…so I'm afraid I'm going to have to be back for then."

The Director's eyebrows shot up. "I'm afraid I can't promise you'll be back by then"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'll be back by then. There is no way in hell that I am missing that date."

He looked at the rest of the team and when he turned back to the Director his uniform was being held out to him. Tony looked at it then back at the Director. He slowly reached out and took the uniform from him. He turned and walked to the bathroom. Ziva turned and sat at her desk. Her face was full of shock.

Abby walked over to her. "He'll be back, Ziva."

Ziva looked up at her. "He hasn't gone yet, Abby."

Abby nodded. "I know. But he will be gone….soon." She looked up at Tony who was walking back into the Squadroom now decked out in full uniform. Ziva looked at him as he walked in.

He grinned at the team. "I have to admit this looks quite good on."

They all drove Tony to the airport where his flight was due to take off when he arrived. Tony got out the car and slung his huge back pack over his shoulder and looked at his plane.

"I expect no less than first class considering where they're sending me…but of course this is a marine plane…so there are only crappy quarters"

Gibbs slapped him upside the head. Tony scowled at him and stepped forward, raising his hand. McGee's eyes widened. Tony thought about what he was going to do then lowered his hand and stepped back.

"You weren't thinking of slapping me were you, DiNozzo?"

Tony shook his head. "No…of course not…I would never…yeah I was"

Gibbs smiled and held his hand out to Tony. "Good luck"

Tony nodded and shook Gibbs's hand. "Thanks Boss."

Gibbs nodded at him and dropped his hand. McGee, Ducky and Palmer all shook his hand and wished him luck. Abby waited for a bit then threw herself at him squeezing him in a hug. "Bye Tony….and Good luck"

Tony patted her back. "Thanks Abs"

She released him and stepped back, tears in her eyes.

Tony turned to Ziva who was stood to the side of the group. He walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug. "I'll be back soon…I promise…"

She nodded against his chest. "Make sure when you come back you come back alive"

He nodded. "I will…okay? I've got a very important date with a very beautiful woman on the twenty eighth of February."

Ziva smiled at him. "You better be there" She said.

He nodded "Not missing it for anything." Tony looked into her eyes before he lent down and kissed her. When they pulled apart there were tears in Ziva's eyes. He kept his hand on the side of her face as he looked at her another time.

The pilot of the plane ran over to him. "We're ready to depart. We're just waiting on you now, sir!"

Tony nodded at the pilot who went back to the plane.

"Well, I gotta go…"

Ziva swallowed hard as he dropped his hand. He kissed her once quickly on the lips and turned to walk to the plane. They all watched Tony's back as his figure got smaller and smaller as he walked away. Eventually he reached the plane and boarded not looking back once. The tailgate of the plane closed after him and aircraft started to rumble off. Gibbs came over to Ziva and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head as the plane took off and disappeared into the night sky.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter something...I think it's ninteen :-) enjoy...this one is a bit longer to make up for the shorter ones :-) It would have been longer if I don't have college tomorrow :-( anyway please enjoy and next chapter will be up loaded tomorrow I hope :-)**

Ziva was sat at her desk looking through some files from the same case as before Tony went away. This was the longest case they'd had. So far it had taken four weeks and they were still investigating. She glanced up at her Agent giving her protection for the day. He was stood just to the left of her desk hands crossed behind his back. He reminded her of one of the bouncers you'd see outside a night club. She looked around at Gibbs, McGee and Kemp. Kemp was the new agent holding Tony's position until he got back from Afghanistan. There was a silence as everyone did their work. Well…everyone except Kemp who was playing games on his phone, chair reclined, feet up on desk.

Ziva lent forward in her seat. "Kemp!"

He jumped and sat up taking his feet of the desk. He looked at her then at his phone beeping showing he'd lost his game.

"Thanks, Dah-Veed! You made me lose!" Z

iva shrugged. "Don't you have work to do?"

He looked at his pile of paper-work, stood up picking it up and walked over to Ziva's desk. He dumped it down on her desk. "Not anymore."

She watched as he sauntered back to his desk. She picked up the files he gave her and walked over to him.

"I don't think so" She said dumping them back on his desk.

He looked up at her "When someone gives you presents, you don't usually give them back."

Ziva raised one eyebrow. "I don't take presents from stand ins" She said.

She turned to walk back to her desk but Kemp stopped her by grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him. "We have no idea how long I'll be here…so I think you should give me a little bit more respect as I'm your partner."

Ziva looked down at where he held her. "I only have one partner. You've been here for three weeks and you're already trying to _replace_ Tony?"

Kemp let her go and stepped back. "I'm not trying to replace anyone. I'm just doing my job."

Ziva sighed angrily. "If you were doing your job properly you'd be doing your paper work!" She walked back to her desk and carried on doing work.

Gibbs stood up pointed to Kemp. "What'cha got?"

Kemp stood up. "Nothing, David was distracting me"

Gibbs turned to Ziva who was sat doing her paper-work. He turned back to Kemp. "Uh-huh" he said. Kemp shrugged. "I asked you what you got, Kemp!" Gibbs barked at him making McGee, Ziva and Kemp jump. Kemp grabbed a folder off Ziva's desk and opened it. He didn't get the chance to say anything before Gibbs hand grabbed the file off of him and closed it throwing it back on Ziva's desk. "I asked what you got not what she's got"

Kemp shrugged. "I haven't got anything, Sir"

Gibbs stepped closer to him. "This is the nineteenth time in three weeks you have nothing, Kemp! Are you ever gonna have anything?!" Kemp looked at McGee to help him out but McGee sat in silence. He didn't bother looking at Ziva as he knew she wouldn't help him. He looked back at Gibbs and stayed silent.

"I'm giving you _one_ more chance before you're off my team" Gibbs said again and walked back to his desk. Gibbs barked out orders for the team and they got to work.

...

Tony lay on his bed in his bunk looking at the bunk above him. Him and his division were on a break before they moved further forward into what they called 'The Zone'. Tony sighed. He knew going further into the Zone would be more dangerous than anywhere else they've been. He looked at the group of men he'd been with for the past three weeks. He shifted his gaze to the calendar he kept on the wall by his bed. Just over two months until the wedding. He swallowed hard. If they were moving forward there would be no way that he was going to make it back for then. He sighed deeply and rolled over to his side. He thought he should write a letter to Ziva letting her know. If he did it would be the first time either of them wrote to each other. It was an unspoken agreement after Tony had left. That neither of them write to the other no matter how long he was gone. He didn't know why but he liked it that way. The next time he would see her would be…better…considering they'd had no contact. Or maybe it was just each of them waiting for the other to write first. He looked back at the calendar and counted the days to the wedding and sighed.

"How many is it now, DiNozzo?" Andy Hughes- one of his bunk mates-asked.

"Twenty nine days" Tony replied.

"You've been gone for three weeks and you still haven't written to her? Or skype called or anything?"

Tony shook his head. "You know you should, my wife and I always try to because neither of us knows what could happen out here." Michael Marseller spoke next.

Tony nodded "I know….I hate my director…of all the Special Agents in the country why'd he chose me?"

Jeff Perkins replied to him. "You're the best and longest running agent the agency's got?" he asked.

Tony grinned "You know, that's what I'd like to think but Gibbs is the best and longest running Agent…I'm pretty sure….so I don't see why they didn't send him. And the fact that he was in the Marine Core for God knows how long."

Perkins shrugged. "They need him as the team leader. If he goes the team falls apart"

Tony laughed. "He quit before…about seven years ago. I ran the team fine without him"

His team mates raised their eyebrows. "Maybe they…nah, I don't have a good one" Tony grinned at them.

"You'll be back in time…trust me, DiNozzo…she'll make sure your back in time. My wife did…it was quite scary. So I made sure I was there…"

Tony grinned again and propped himself up on his elbow. "I don't need any threats…I'll be there without them."

The boys grinned. "So…what do you know about the wedding?" Perkins asked.

"I know the date, the guests, the place, what I'm wearing, my best man, the bridesmaid and the bride. Nothing else"

Hughes raised his eyebrows. "Nothing else? Anything about her dress? The bridesmaids dress?"

Tony shook his head. "Nothing...wait a little bit about the bridemaid dress but aside from that nothing"

Hughes sighed. "Lucky. Mandy insisted on giving me every detail about everything. She even showed me the dress and said 'It's fine because you're seeing it over skype so it doesn't count'. So I take it you _asked_ Ziva about her dress?"

Tony laughed. "Well, her and Abby went dress shopping and when they got back I asked them if they got anything and they told me Abby did but Ziva didn't. Then the people trying to kill her so basically she never got to tell me and I bought it up when we viewed the venue and _then_ she told me but she looked as if she'd just killed my pet puppy. When I asked her what the dress was like I think she smirked and said 'You're not allowed to know'. And that was the end of discussion. You know I even looked everywhere in the apartment for it but I couldn't find it."

The boys laughed. "Trust you…"

Tony nodded. "Now I have to be there just to see her in the dress" They grinned. "How much did you spend on your wedding?" Tony asked them.

"A lot of money, I'm never getting back for a waste of a day…" Perkins replied.

"I spend…about fifteen hundred to twenty hundred…it not really a figure I want to remember…although the day was amazing…and something I never want to forget." Hughes said.

"I'm not married and to be honest, I'm happy single…marriage seems pointless when you're always out here"

Tony shrugged. "You'd understand if you were getting married to someone like Ziva…plus…I'm not going to be out here all the time"

They nodded. Suddenly there was a loud explosion nearby. The bunker they were in shuddered. "If I make it back" He grinned as he said it. "If I die without seeing Ziva in that dress then I is damned"

They laughed. A whistle blew in the distance and the guys grabbed their gear and started packing up. They knew that whistle would be for them soon. Tony packed his calendar in his back pack and rolled his bed mat up securing it to the underside of his pack. They sat on the two lower bunks in silence waiting for their whistle to go. Tony jiggled his leg, Perkins bit his nails, Hughes tapped his fingers on his leg and Marseller watched his watch counting the seconds. When they heard their whistle they stood.

Tony looked at the men he was with. "Good luck guys…"

The men nodded and wished him luck too. "Hey guys…before we go out there I just want the three of you to know it has been an honour serving with you three for the past three weeks." Hughes said.

They nodded and left their bunker. Tony touched the pocket over his heart where he held the photo of Ziva he had bought out with him. Yeah, it may have been very corny but he knew if he got killed she'd be with him and close to his heart…plus it was his good luck symbol…touching the pocket with her photo in was his good luck symbol, just like Hughes kissed his wedding ring, Marseller kissed his dog tags and Perkins hit his helmet three times. They walked out of the bunker and met up with the rest of the men from the same Squadron. They set of at exactly two pm.

...

McGee and Ziva rubbed their hands over their eyes as they looked at their watches. It was ten o'clock. They had stayed later because they thought they had a lead thanks to Kemp. McGee's head shot up as he looked at Kemp's desk. McGee shook his head. It wasn't Kemps desk…it was Tony's. He was sound asleep reclined, feet up. He looked at Ziva who was rubbing her eyes yawning.

"Ziva" he whispered.

She looked at him sleepily. "Yeah, McGee?"

McGee nodded towards Kemp. Ziva grinned and opened her drawer pulled her superglue from it holding it up for McGee to see. He nodded. They both stood up and walked to Kemp.

"How're we gonna do this?" McGee asked.

Ziva looked at him "Carefully" she whispered back.

He grinned and held his hand out gesturing for her to start work. She was more careful than him and he knew it so he let her readjust Kemps position. She gently shifted his feet off the desk and onto the floor. McGee slowly pushed the chair in so it was closer to the desk. Ziva gave the superglue to McGee and he unscrewed the top. He drew a nice pattern with the glue on the desk and then helped Ziva shift Kemp forward. Ziva gently lowered his face onto the superglue and let it rest before she tested the movement. It stuck. Her and McGee grinned at each other and went back to their respective desks.

"We're going to have to apologise to Tony when he gets back if the desk is ruined." McGee whispered.

Ziva sniggered and started to type at her computer.

Gibbs walked in and looked at his team. "Go home, get some rest. The information Kemp got was a false lead."

Ziva and McGee looked at him open mouthed. "I'm glad we did that" Ziva muttered.

Gibbs looked at her "Did what?"

Ziva looked at Gibbs "Kemp!" She said loudly and sharply.

Kemp jumped and screeched. "Owwwwww!" He yelled. He tried to pull his face off the desk but it stayed firmly there. "What the hell?! Why can't I move my face?" His hands when up to his face that was stuck on the desk. Gibbs stared at Ziva and McGee then at Kemp.

"You look a bit stuck Kemp" Ziva commented.

Kemp swivelled his eyes to look at her. "You didn't!" He shouted.

She sniggered and walked over to him bending down so her face was level with his. "With the help of McGee…I did"

Kemp swung his arms at her wildly. She moved back out of his way and he tried to lurch forward and grab her.

"Ow!" He said in a high pitched voice.

"Welcome to the team, Kemp" McGee said sniggering.

"What the hell do you mean, welcome to the team?!"

Ziva, McGee and Gibbs grinned. "I said go home. Get some rest" Gibbs said.

Ziva and McGee nodded and grabbed their stuff and headed out together. "Goodnight, Kemp" Ziva said cheerfully.

Gibbs went over to his desk and got out some lotion walking back over to Kemp. "Don't pretend to be someone you're not to get her to like you, Kemp. You're trying too hard to be like DiNozzo so she likes you right?"

Kemp went to nod but remembered his face was stuck to the desk. "I guess"

Gibbs nodded. "Don't waste your time. In her eyes no one is gonna replace DiNozzo."

Kemp nodded but winced. "Yep…"

Gibbs put the lotion on the desk for Kemp to use to get the glue to soften so he could get his face off. "See ya bright and early, Kemp" Gibbs said as he walked out of the Squadroom.

...

When Ziva got home she dumped her bags on the couch and went to the kitchen. Ever since Tony went away she had been eating three meals a day and having a few snacks in between. She got a piece of fruit from the fridge and ate it quickly. She went to the bathroom and got the scales out. Standing on them and seeing her weight she sighed. She was still underweight and she knew it but at least she was putting on some. She stepped off the scales and put them away. "You better not complain when you get back DiNozzo" She said to the photo of them on the mantelpiece as she walked to the bedroom. She got into her night wear and turned the light out.

...

Tony had, had an easy flight back. It came as a surprise to him that he'd be going home so soon after being demanded that he went out but he was pleased. He couldn't deny he'd miss Perkins, Hughes and Marseller. He was in the taxi cab back home trying to get some rest. He didn't want to wake Ziva and ask her to pick him up so he got a cab.

**_*Flashback*_**

_They had been walking for three hours when Tony heard someone calling his name. He carried on so he didn't get shouted at but the next time he heard it, it was defiantly someone calling his name. _

_"__Lutenant DiNozzo!" _

_He halted and turned to see the Major coming towards him. The whole Squadron stopped and turned as the Major reached Tony. Tony stood to attention and saluted the Major as he stopped in front of him. _

_The Major saluted back "At ease Marine" He said. _

_Tony relaxed his position and waited for the next instructions. "We have very much apprectiated your help here in the Marine core and on the front line but we now have one hundred more men coming out today. You'll be heading home when they arrive." _

_Tony's eyes opened in shock. "Sir?" He asked. _

_"__You'll be heading home when our other men arrive. You have been a great help and we all appreciate it but your time is up…you are going home on the flight that is bringing us previsions and our men" _

_Tony heaved a sigh of relief. "For now you'll continue onto the next bunker and you'll be picked up there" _

_Tony nodded. "Thank you, Sir." He said. T_

_he Major saluted Tony who returned it and walked off to his car. _

_"__Quick march! Let's go!" Someone up front shouted._

_They all started walking again and they arrived at their new bunker in the hour. Tony, Marseller, Perkins and Hughes were directed to their new living quarters. _

_"__So…looks like you're off then, Tony" Marseller said. _

_Tony nodded "Yeah…I'm surprised. I thought I'd be out here way longer than I was" T_

_he others nodded. "So did we. We'll miss ya bro. It's been a laugh having you around" _

_Tony grinned at them. "Vice versa" he said. _

_He helped them unpack their gear and set them up for the time they'd be there. Marseller got out a camera. _

_"__Takes photos and prints them out straight away…also does self-timer so if you want one we can do a group photo of us four" _

_Tony nodded. "Yeah…" _

_Marseller set the camera up and they all stood in a row: Marseller, Tony, Hughes and then Perkins. They all put their arms around each other and grinned at the camera. Four photos were taken and printed off._

_"__I did it so we could all have one" _

_They nodded and went forward and collected the photos. They each took one and tucked it somewhere safe. It only took forty more minutes for the other marines to arrive. Tony knew his plane was waiting and stood up. _

_"__Right. So. This is it then" Marseller said standing at the runway with Tony, Perkins and Hughes._

_Tony nodded "Yeah, I guess so" _

_They nodded at each other. "Screw this!" Perkins said and stepped forward and man hugged Tony. "Laters bro. looks like you'll get to see ya girl in her dress." Tony grinned. "Go get married dude" He added._

_Tony nodded and hugged the other two men. "Send us letters! We like getting letters…oh and send candy…candy is good, too" Hughes commented. _

_Tony laughed "I will do, don't you worry. Send me requests" T_

_hey nodded "Let us know how the wedding goes"_

_Tony nodded. "I will." He turned to get on the plane. "Oh and you know what else I will?" He asked. The shook their heads. "I'll miss you guys. Good luck…and come home safe"_

_They nodded. "We will. Good luck to you too, Tony" _

_He turned and got on the plane and waved to the men as the tailgate closed._

**_*End Flashback*_**

The cab driver knocked on the division window. "You're here, sir"

Tony looked up at the apartment block and grinned. "Home sweet home" He muttered.

The cab driver grinned. "I'll bet you're glad to be home"

Tony nodded. "I sure am"

The driver nodded to the block. "You gotta pretty gurl waiting up there for ya?"

Tony smiled "Nah…she's beautiful…and she's probably asleep"

The driver laughed "That'll be twenty three forty"

Tony nodded and handed him the money. "Thanks"

He got out the car and walked into the block and up the stairs. He paused outside the door. Ziva was probably asleep so he didn't want to disturb her. He opened the door as quietly as he could and changed into his nightwear. He crept into the bedroom and smiled at Ziva's sleeping form. He frowned when realised there wasn't and agent stood out front.

"So much for twenty four hour protection" He muttered.

As Tony sat on the bed something slammed into him shoving him onto the floor on his back. Someone was straddling his waist and he felt cold steel press against his throat.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Ziva growled.

Tony lifted his hands and placed them on her hips gently. "Hey Ziva…" He said. He rubbed one hand up and down her side once. "It's me…"

**Yaaaaayyyy! Tony's back...so what da ya think?...please review :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**This one is kinda short so sorry...but I literally only just got in from college typed this up and now I'm posting :-) anyway I wanna give a HUGE shoutout to Sue Dooley for being an awesome reader and reviewer...anyway REMEMBER IT'S COTE'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROW AND WE ARE TREDNING #HAPPYBIRTHDAYQUEENCOTE ON IT SO IF YOU HAVE TWITTER PLEASE HASHTAG THAT! Anyway...enjoy this chapter :) **

He felt the knife pull away. "Tony?" She asked gently.

He nodded then realised she couldn't see him. "Yeah" He said quietly.

"You're home"

He nodded again. "Yeah"

She dropped the knife and stood up pulling him to his feet as well and wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned the hug wrapping his arms around her waist. "I knew it was a bad idea to sneak up on you…but really Ziva…knives under your pillow?"

She nodded. "You didn't like me having a gun there"

Tony laughed. "Hey how about another deal?"

Ziva smiled. "Back five minutes and already making deals with me. What this time?"

He grinned at her and turned the light on. He turned back to face her and just stared. She cocked her head at him.

"God….Ziva…"

"What?" She asked.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember" She blushed and looked away. He grinned at her. "It's true"

Ziva smiled at him. "So…what's this new deal?" She asked him.

"You don't have any weapons in bed"

Ziva pouted. "But people are trying to kill me" She commented.

"That may be so but I'm home now. You don't need them"

Ziva looked at her side of the bed then back at Tony pouting.

He smiled at her "Ziva, I don't want a slit throat or stab wound…and I don't want you to have one either"

Ziva rolled her eyes and walked to her side of the bed and stuck her hand under the pillow extracting another knife from underneath and placed it in his outstretched hand. She then proceeded to stick her hand down the side of the mattress and pulled out another three knives.

Tony raised his eyebrows at her "Really Ziva? How many knives do you need in one bed?"

Ziva knelt down on the floor and reached a little bit under the bed pulling out two more knives and handing them to him. "A woman can never have too many choices, Tony"

Tony looked at her "Normally women use that excuse when they have loads of shoes"

Ziva laughed. "I use it when men complain about my knife collection…"

Tony grinned at her. "Of course you do."

He looked down at the seven knives now balanced carefully in his hands. He bent down and picked the one she had dropped when she realised it was him up. He picked up an old cardboard box and put the knives there and shoved the box under the bed. Ziva walked round and wrapped her arms round him again. "Oh and Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home" She whispered.

He kissed the side of her head. "It's good to be back. I missed you"

Ziva smiled and breathed his musky scent in deeply. "I missed you too."

He kissed her head again and hugged her tightly. He yawned and tried to hide it but Ziva noticed. "Sorry…I'm keeping you up and you must be exhausted." Ziva apologized.

Tony shook his head yawning again. "It's fine, Ziva…I'd rather stay up and talk to you than go to sleep and miss seeing you for another night and day"

Ziva smiled and shook her head "Tony, you're tired, you just had a long flight and drive plus I am working tomorrow. You're going to bed"

Tony held her at arms-length and pouted at her. "But-"

Ziva cut him off "Shush! No if, buts or maybe's…you're going to bed"

Tony moved round her and got into bed "Yes, mom"

Ziva grinned and turned the light off before also getting into bed. Tony lay there looking at her for a minute as she adjusted her position. When her head hit the pillow he moved forward and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and paused before saying "I've missed that"

She grinned at him "Me too…"

He kissed her again and pulled her close. After a few minutes he rolled onto his back. "This is nice"

"What is?"

"Being home…with you…in a proper bed…"

"It's nice to have you back…it's been getting pretty lonely"

"I can't help thinking about the guys though…I was supposed to move further into 'The Zone' over the next week but I got called home"

"Are you going to write to them?"

"Yeah. I promised I'd send them candy. You know one of the things they like to listen to me talk about was you"

"Really?"

"Yeah. If I hadn't been called home today…or was it yesterday? I can't tell…anyway, if I hadn't been called home I wouldn't have made the wedding"

"You would have let me know though, right?"

"Of course. But the thing is….I'm not going to miss it"

"I know"

"Tomorrow can you not tell anyone I'm back? I wanna surprise people."

"Only if you don't surprise them in the way you surprised me"

"Yeah, sorry about that…I was kinda hoping you wouldn't wake up when I came in and then when you woke in the morning I'd be there but I should have known not to be so stupid"

"You're not stupid...just a bit dim witted at times…and I'm sorry for the first thing I did was hold a knife to your throat…"

"It's fine…I expect no less from you…besides you have to be more on your guard…oh and speaking of guard…where is your twenty four hour protection I was promised?"

"I was getting annoyed with him…so I told him to leave me alone and I could look after myself, so he went."

"But what if-"

"No what if's Tony…if you didn't notice I managed fine tonight…"

Tony laughed "Yeah…I did notice"

Ziva nodded "I rest my case"

Tony grinned and kissed her again "Ziva David…I love you…a lottle"

Ziva frowned "What's a lottle?"

"It's a bit like a little but a lot"

"Oh….well then, I love you a lottle too"

"I know you do"

"How?"

"You've been eating"

"How did you know that?"

"You've put on weight"

"Is it obvious?"

"No, but I somehow manage to notice everything about you…even if it is the smallest thing in the world"

Ziva smiled "I defiantly love you a lottle"

Tony laughed and listened to her breath deepen and even out. He knew she was asleep when he heard her little snores. He grinned when he realised he'd missed even her snoring. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the side of her head. "I have really missed you, Ziva David…" He closed his eyes and smiled as he fell asleep to the sound of her snores, the weight of her body on his chest and the strong feeling in his heart of pure love.


	22. Chapter 22

**So here is a new chapter...and a little bit of an insight to something some of you have been wondering...I have had a few private messages asking about this so I figured it was time to give you an insight...I hope you enjoy...**

Tony woke late the next morning and struggled to pull himself from sleep. He rolled over to look at the time and saw that it was actually afternoon not morning. He rolled on to his back knowing Ziva would already be at work. He sighed and got up walking through to the kitchen. He found a note on the side.

_"__I have gone to work; I do not know when I'll be back. Love you, Ziva xo"_

He smiled as he put the note down. He was thinking about going in later today anyway to see everyone. He was surprised they hadn't been notified of his return. He shrugged it off not really caring. He decided he was going to have brunch, get a shower and watch a film before heading over to NCIS to see everyone. By the time he headed out it was already starting to get dark.

...

Tony pulled up to the navy yard half an hour after leaving home. He took a deep breath and got out of his car. He couldn't wait to see everyone but he wanted to hide that. He also couldn't wait to see Ziva again but properly. Tony strolled in as casually as possible flashing his badge to security. They nodded him through and he strolled into the elevator. He was the only one in the elevator and as it got half way up he started flicking the stop switch on and off then laughed and carried on up to the squadroom. When he got out he peeped round the corner into the Squadroom. He saw Ziva, Gibbs, McGee and an un-known person stood round the Plasma. He crept slowly up to them and covered Ziva's eyes with his hands. Her hand immediately went to the gun holstered at her hip.

"Guess who" He whispered in her ear. She- realising who it was- turned and hugged him. Gibbs turned to look at her wondering what she was doing then raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw who she was hugging.

"DiNozzo"

McGee's head snapped round at the sound of his friends name. "Tony!"

Tony kissed Ziva on the head then looked at Gibbs and McGee. "Hey-hey-hey!" He said grinning widely at them.

Gibbs stepped forward and shook his hand. "Good to see ya, Tony"

Tony shook his hand back and was very surprised when McGee stepped forward and gave him a hug. Tony hugged back and then pulled away. "Glad you're back" McGee said. Tony nodded.

"So you're the famous Anthony DiNozzo she was getting all stressed about then" Kemp said nodding to Ziva.

Ziva opened her mouth and looked at Kemp in disbelief. "Getting stressed? I cannot believe you said that Kemp!"

Kemp shrugged "You were. Okay…I quote you from yesterday: 'I only have one partner. You've been here for three weeks and you're already trying to _replace_ Tony?' And you say you weren't getting stressed? Seriously, David? Oh and please get a grip with the American abbreviations….it's been bugging me the whole time I've been here"

Ziva glared at him angrily. "Hey, you don't talk to her like that…if you didn't notice she isn't American…so she can speak the way she feels most comfortable. Got it?"

Kemp stared Tony down "Of course….Boyfriend who's just back comes to the rescue"

Tony grinned. "Actually it was upgraded about a month or two ago to fiancé…so you stand corrected"

Kemp clenched his fist and ground his teeth. "Any idea how annoying you are?"

Tony shrugged "Yeah, I have a rough idea."

Kemp huffed angrily. "I'm going down to see if Abby's got anything" He turned to walk to the elevator but stopped when he saw that Abby, Ducky and Palmer were just getting out of it. Abby pelted it over to Tony screeching his name.

"Toooonnnnnyyyyy!" When she got within about two meters of him she launched herself at him and hugged him like a koala would hug a tree.

Everyone in the Squadroom from all the different departments and teams all started clapping. They all knew Tony had been sent out to Afghanistan and all thought he deserved a proper welcome home.

"Hey, Abs" He muttered trying to breathe.

"Abby…" Gibbs touched her arm. "Abby…I think Tony A) like breathing and B) likes his bones to be in once piece"

Tony nodded. "Yeah" A

bby unwrapped herself from him "Sorry! I'm just excited to see you!" Tony grinned. "Sorry Ziva, I'm stealing him from you…"

Ziva smiled. "I saw him last night"

"Wait…what? You knew he was home and you didn't tell us!"

Ziva nodded. "I asked her not to tell you" Tony explained.

"You're evil!" Ziva smiled and Ducky stepped forward shaking Tony's hand. "Welcome back, Anthony….Ziva you did a good job of hiding it today"

Ziva smiled. "I only had to stay off the topic"

Palmer raised his eyebrows. "But earlier at lunch Tony's return is all we talked about"

Abby looked at Ziva "Oh yeah! We were all talking about when he may be coming home…when we asked you when you thought and you just said 'I don't know…I just miss him and want him home safe' Or something along those lines…it was totally believable"

Ziva shrugged and Tony grinned. "Is that what you really thought while I was away, Sweetcheeks?" Ziva just smiled at him. He kissed her head again and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So…I guess my time here is up then?" Kemp said looking at Ziva. No one got the chance to answer before Director Vance walked down from his office.

"I've been informed today that Agent DiNozzo has been-" He stopped when he saw Tony was stood there his arm around Ziva.

"Evening Director"

"Agent DiNozzo. I was told you'd be home tomorrow"

Tony shrugged. "The flight was direct rather than stopping off instead. So I got home quicker."

The Director nodded once and looked at Kemp. "And to answer your question your time will be up at the end of the week when Tony will officially start back"

Tony pulled a face "You're kidding right?"

Vance looked at him "No…why?"

Tony stared "Um…because I was kinda hoping to get back to work ASAP"

Vance shook his head. "You've just got back from Afghanistan. You need some time off before you come back to work."

Ziva touched his arm "He's right, Tony…you need some time off to recover. The time difference is nine hours and thirty minutes…you need to adjust."

Tony frowned then huffed. "Fine. But I don't want to"

McGee raised his eyebrows. "Tony DiNozzo wants to work. Someone write this down"

Tony sniggered. "You try going out there for a while then you'd understand, Probie Wan- Kenobi"

Kemp shook his head. "I'm sorry but I think you're overreacting. I think you should take at least a couple of weeks off. See I got your spot held till then…I got this covered…" He stepped forward and slipped an arm around Ziva's other side. Z

iva narrowed her eyes at him "Why are you touching me?" She said.

"I'm hugging you" He pulled her away from Tony and wrapped his other arm around her embracing her in a proper hug. Ziva stood stiffly and Kemp grinned over her shoulder at Tony.

Tony pulled a disbelieving face at Kemp "Let go of her"

Kemp pulled a face "Jealous DiNozzo?"

Tony raised his eyebrows "You have to be kidding me" He laughed.

Kemp shook his head "No…why would I be?"

Ziva lifted her arms and tried to push Kemp off her. "Let me go, Kemp"

Kemp kissed the side of her head gently and held his lips there for a moment. Ziva tried to jerk away but Kemp held her head still. Tony raised his eyebrows in a warning. Gibbs came into his line of view and stood next to Tony also giving Kemp a threatening look. Kemp saw the look on both their faces and felt Ziva pushing away from him

"You know…I don't think I want to let her go…I'm right where I wanna be"

Ziva pushed against him hard "Let go of me now!" She growled.

No one saw what Kemp did next until it progressed into something else. He spun Ziva to face Tony and Gibbs and away from him wrapping his arm around her throat and pressing a gun to her temple

"And I have her right where I want her"

**Boom...so I hope this gave you a clue as to what is going on with Ziva and these killers...if not a clue then at least you know it is now progressing further...becuase now you know someone who is in on it and next chapter you'll find out more...like ****_why..._****which is a question I'm getting alot :-) anyway please review I look forward to hearing what you guys think **


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay so here is chapter twenty three...don't kill me please!**

Gibbs and McGee immediately pulled their weapons out and pointed them at Kemp "I think you're making a mistake there" Kemp said.

Tony stepped forward "I think you're making the mistake, Kemp…You're doing this in the NCIS HQ? I think that's dumb….you know it never pans out the way it does in the movies…you're in a room full of federal agents- most with guns…it's not gonna go to plan"

Kemp raised his eyebrows "I think you're correct, Agent DiNozzo…however I don't care if I get shot…because what you need to remember is that all it would take is for me to tighten my forefinger on the trigger and one bullet to slip out of the gun for her to be dead…and that is exactly what I need."

Tony walked to Ziva's desk and reached under it. "You're not going to find anything there, DiNozzo" Kemp said.

Tony raised his eyebrows looking at Kemp and Ziva as he reached under the desk and Ziva laughed. Tony pulled something out from it and checked to see the bullets in the magazine and then pointed the gun at Kemp. "Sorry…what was that you said? I think I missed it" Tony commented.

Kemp narrowed his eyes at Tony. "Okay…so maybe you will but one extra gun pointed at me won't stop me from pulling the trigger." Kemp looked at all agents in the Squadroom who had their guns trained on him.

"So tell me….how do you know she won't get caught in the cross fire?"

Tony stared at Kemp. "There will only be one agent pulling the trigger tonight" He spat.

Kemp grinned wickedly. "And that will be me"

Tony raised his eyebrows "So…you actually think you're an agent?"

Kemp shrugged. "Okay…so before you pull the trigger…I want you to tell me _why_ you want her dead…what did she do?" Ziva opened her mouth in shock at Tony's words.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that"

"Screw what you're at liberty to discuss! When you lay your hands all over my fiancé and then hold a gun to her head I think I have the right to know!" Tony spat with an anger that shocked even him. He took a step forward.

"DiNozzo…I wouldn't come any closer if I were you" Tony stopped advancing on Kemp. "Okay…so maybe you do have the right to know why she should be dead"

Tony lifted his gun a little. "She shouldn't be dead but go on"

Kemp kissed the side of Ziva's head gently taunting Tony. Tony's face hardened even more and he dared take another step. "I believe he asked you to continue" Ducky said.

"Shut it, old man" Ducky laughed and stepped back. "While Ziva was at school she became a huge threat-"

Tony clenched his jaw "So you're bringing something from when she was at school up?" Kemp tightened his grip on Ziva's throat. "You didn't let me finish." Tony took another step forward when he tightened his grip.

"Okay…so why don't you just let her go and we can discuss this…properly then no one gets hurt"

Kemp laughed. "No chance…I got this far and there is a lot of money in it for me"

Tony glared at him "You'll be dead if you kill her"

Kemp shrugged "The money will go to my daughters school tuition"

"So you'd let your daughter grow up without her dad?"

Kemp nodded "She's better off without me anyway and if the last thing I do helps her future I don't think she'll mind."

"So she wouldn't mind if you took someone else's life? An innocent person who has people who love her? And would miss her?"

Kemp shrugged "I don't care. It's really not my problem and it's not like I'll know. I'll be dead. Anyway I thought you wanted to know why we want her dead"

Tony shook his head "Just let her go"

Kemp shook his head "No…how many times have we tried to kill her in the past few months? Loads. I finally get onto the Major Case Response team and I get her where I need her I am not letting her go now. She's dead"

"Tell me why then. Why do you want to kill her?"

Kemp nodded "Considering the job is going to get done tonight then fine. As I started off Ziva became a huge threat while she was in school. She was training for Mossad but she didn't let on to anyone. As she got older the happy-go-lucky child she was changed into a ruthless killer-"

Ziva jerked in his grasp "I don't need reminding."

Kemp tutted her "As I was staying she got more and more dangerous. In Israel Ziva is thought of as Royalty. Purely because of her parents. A group of us knew she needed to be taken out young but she always managed to avoid us. She was vulnerable for a while when her sister was killed but then she was angrier than ever which means she was more dangerous. She was angry at the people who were sent the suicide bomber to her sister's school and she wanted them dead. We of course knew who it was. I keep saying we but I haven't told you who 'we' are. We call ourselves the Aviz Llik. It was so no Israeli knew what we were plotting because backwards it's Kill Ziva. No one had a clue. There were fourteen of us to start with but we had to wipe out some because they changed their minds about the whole idea. Anyway now there is only eight of us. Aviz Llik tried to take Ziva out when she was at her weakest and strongest but we always failed. We decided to actually plan how we could take her out rather than just attacking whenever we got the chance. It took us longer than we'd hoped but when we finally got a plan together we realised she'd gone. We knew she'd become more and more powerful over the time we'd spent planning and we knew this when she killed her brother. We waited for the right opportunity to arise. It was only recently that Aviz Llik decided to make their move. But still we failed…no…Aviz Llik doesn't fail…she just had help from you people."

He looked at Gibbs and Abby as he said it. "Anyway when we found out that Agent DiNozzo was being sent off to Afghanistan by Acting Director Vance* we knew we were in luck. They assigned me to this team so I could gain her trust. We moved in as many times as we could while we were gone but we could never get to her as she had an Agent with her all the time. Today was the perfect opportunity and I am going to complete the mission."

Tony shook his head "What are the names of the people who are in Aviz Llik?"

"It won't matter now"

"I asked you the names!"

Kemp glared "I won't give them up!"

"It makes no difference! Give me the damned names of the people who are in Aviz Llik! Now!"

Kemp pushed the gun harder into Ziva's head. "Okay….whatever. There is me, Ahmit Rashna, Alex Wells, Miro Martine, Natalie Martinez, Booshar Bahheet, Marco Malline and Marni Marna"

Tony nodded and looked at Abby who had written all names down.

"Yep" She said quietly.

"It's not going to help you. Not now"

Tony shook his head "How long has this been up and running?"

Kemp shrugged. "Over twenty years now"

Tony nodded "You know what…I don't actually care about how long you've been running" Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. She knew he was playing at something but she didn't know what

"Then why ask?" Tony shrugged "Anything else you want to know?"

Tony shrugged again "Who was it that sent the suicide bomber to Tali's school?"

Kemp grinned "Aviz Llik"

Ziva growled out and tried to fight her way out of Kemps arms in anger. Tony shook his head in discust.

"Anything else DiNozzo?"

"Do you want to be cremated or buried?"

Kemp looked confused "Why?"

Tony shrugged "No reason"

"Tony? What the hell are you playing at?" McGee muttered.

"Nothing"

"If that's all you wanna know…then…I think it's time" Kemp tightened his finger on the trigger. Everyone in the Squadroom jumped when a loud gunshot when off. Everyone other than the person who fired it.

Tony ran forward to catch Ziva as she fell.

***Okay I realised I made a Probie mistake...in the first few chapters I realised that I had Jenny as a Director but after that I put Vance so in this chapter I improvised... I made it so that Jenny had to go away for something or other...**

**I****hope you understand how dumb I was here haha and please accept my apology...Please review! I hoped you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
